Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kurogasa Kururugi as he joins Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, and the rest of the cast of Cardfight Vanguard. OC x Misaki
1. The New Kid In Town

Hello everyone, this is gonna be my first Cardfight Vanguard fic. This story will follow the anime, but with my OC added to it. It will start between episodes 6 & 7 of the anime. Oh; and how I show the fight will be like Digidramon's fic, Vanguard: Blue Hour. Also I'm gonna be updating this story slowly because one, real life would keep me busy, and two, the card fights themselves would take a while to put in story language, so don't expect me to update this story fast. So without further ado, here's the first chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Kid in Town

Vanguard… a popular card game that has taken by storm all over the world. Millions of people play it and everywhere you go, you see people play Vanguard whether it'd be kids or adults, professionals or amateurs, young or old. It doesn't matter. Vanguard is everywhere. Our story begins with a Delta Air Lines plane flying high above the morning sky. Its destination: Hitsue, Japan. This plane has flown all the way from the LAX Airport in Los Angeles, non–stop too if I may add. Inside, many of its passengers were sitting down in their seats sleeping, reading, listening to music, whatever they're doing to pass the time so they would arrive at their destination faster.

We turn our attention to a young teenager who was about 16 years old. He had brown hair usually somewhat unkempt, but in a stylistic way that reminds you of Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed and has icy blue eyes. He wore a gold t–shirt with large silver letters on it that read 'LIGHT BRAND' and wore a silverish–white trench coat unbuttoned, and to finish it off, he wears light blue denim jeans, black shoes, and white fingerless gloves. His name: Kurogasa Kururugi. He was originally born in Tokyo, Japan, but then moved to and grew up in the United States, Los Angeles, California to be exact when he was about six years old. Ten years later, the family decided to move back to Japan and live there permanently. The teenager sighed softly as he stared out the window looking at the clouds and then at Hitsue seeing the plane slowly starting to descend and the city magnifying itself as each second passed by.

_'It's been a while since I've been in Japan. And it's good that we're finally coming back after ten years.'_ Kurogasa thought. _'Which means, a new start in life for me. And hopefully, my luck would change from losing to winning card games.'_

And that's what he _hopes_ to do. Kurogasa loves to play any kind of card game, but here's the rub: he always loses. For years, he's never gotten one win. Not one at all. There were times, when in a card game, he's about to win, but then gets knocked back down to losing when his opponent gets the advantage because it was the luck of the draw or something else altogether. It's as if… he's been cursed of losing all the time.

_'I _need_ to win… no matter what…'_ He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a Deck of cards. Vanguard cards to be exact. He recently got into the game and read the rules and all, but never got to play it yet. _'I just hope I can win with this Vanguard Deck I made.'_ He thought again as he looked through each card.

_"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving in Hitsue, Japan in just a few minutes, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts for descent. On behalf of Delta Air Lines, thank you for flying with us."_ The Captain spoke over the PA.

* * *

A few hours later…

After being in the airport for so long, the family managed to get all of their stuff in a moving truck and arrived at their new house by early afternoon. Afterwards, the movers and the Kururugi family moved furniture out of the truck and into the new house. It took a few hours, but the movers and the family managed to finish moving everything and the truck movers left after. "Phew… that's the last of the furniture." Kurogasa sighed in relief as he sat on the couch.

"You said it. My back was about to give in." Kurogasa's Dad said rubbing his back. Kurogasa's Dad, Kyoshiro Kururugi, who is in his 30's, is practically the spitting image of his son and obviously a lot older.

"Well, now that that's done, we can finally relax for a while." Kurogasa's Mom, Matsuri added. She was an attractive woman in her 30's, having caramel brown colored hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a pink shirt, a long jean skirt, and house slippers. "Kurogasa, you're going to be starting school tomorrow. We already have your school uniform and other things ready to go. It's in a box in your new room."

"Thanks Mom." Kurogasa said.

"And with that said, go on and head out to the city and relax. Explore around a bit." Kyoshiro suggested which got Matsuri to gawk at her husband.

"Kyoshiro!" Matsuri protested.

"It's all right Matsuri. He can take care of himself. Besides, it's the weekend anyways and he's the one that moved most of the stuff into the house."

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yeah, we got things here; everything will be done by the time you get home. So go and relax for the rest of the day." Kyoshiro then took out his wallet and gave him some Yen in bills. "Here's some money if you get hungry."

"Okay. Thanks Dad." Kurogasa said as he took the money. "Alright then, I'll see you later!" He said before leaving the house.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon…

Kurogasa made his way into Hitsue City using the train and got there in several minutes. After walking around a bit getting used to his surroundings, he went into a tall building which was actually a mall. He spent the day looking at everything the mall had to offer. From electronic to video game shops, DVD shops, even a few card shops. All in all, Kurogasa had a good time exploring his surroundings by himself.

After eating over at the mall, Kurogasa decided it was time to go home. "I better get going. Mom and Dad probably have the stuff put away by now." He said to himself as he walked on his way out ready to go home until his peripheral vision caught something. He turned around to see a path that went straight then turned left seeing a small sign that said PSY pointing at the left path. "PSY?" He wondered. Being the curious guy he is, he went on that straight path and turned left. As soon as he turned left he saw the same sign above a door and a pair of sliding doors. Kurogasa walked forward and went in.

* * *

Meanwhile… _inside_ PSY, a woman with short neon light–blue hair wearing a light–blue blouse, pants, and a yellow scarf around her neck looked at a small glass panel that had a video screen on it. It showed Kurogasa walking into the card shop. "Oh, we have a customer." The woman mused to herself.

* * *

Back to Kurogasa…

The sliding doors parted ways open and Kurogasa entered to see a huge room full of tall lava lamp like structures with floating cards in the middle of them. The ceiling had a decoration of stars and planets which he found pretty to look at. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" He called, but there was no answer. He continued to look around and saw cards floating in the lava lamp like structures. It had Vanguard cards in them, and they were powerful ones too. "Whoa, these are rare Vanguard cards. They're not even sold anymore."

"Welcome to Card Shop PSY!" a voice called scaring the crap out of Kurogasa. He turned to where the voice came from and she saw a girl with long orange hair, part of it which was curly on both sides and the rest fell straight down to the middle of her back. She also wore a sleeveless reddish–pink shirt, dark brownish red shorts, and shoes too.

"Uh… Card Shop PSY?" Kurogasa blinked trying to get over his surprised reaction.

"That's right." The girl got a closer look at Kurogasa. "Huh? Wow, you're cute." She said bluntly.

"Uh… thanks, I guess." Kurogasa said blushing at the comment.

"I've never seen you around before."

"Well, I just moved here to Hitsue today. I'm new in town." Kurogasa said now calm.

"Really? Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Hitsue City. I'm Rekka. Nice to meet ya." She said in a cheery tone.

"Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet you too." He introduced bowing in respect.

"Anyways, follow me." Rekka said as she turned around and started walking away with Kurogasa doing what he was told. She pulled back a purple curtain and flipped the light switch. Kurogasa was blinded for a moment, but when his eyes adjusted, he was amazed at what he saw. It was a hidden room and _in _that hidden room was some sort of stage, with a huge rectangular glass cube in the middle, and it had Vanguard play mats on both sides.

"What _is_ this?" Kurogasa asked amazed.

"This is a Vanguard Fight Stage." Rekka answered.

"Wow!" Kurogasa said still amazed as he went over to it to check it out, going over to a play mat on one side. "It has the play mats for Vanguard too."

"Have you played Vanguard before?"

"No, not really. I mean, I've read the rules and watched people play, just never actually played myself." Kurogasa answered. He placed his hand on the smooth play mat and all of a sudden glowed, showing that the stage activated somehow which got Kurogasa amazed and scared for a little bit. Rekka though was surprised for some reason. "Oh crap, what did I do?!" He panicked.

_"Please set your Deck in place."_ A computerized voice said.

"…Huh?" Kurogasa blinked staring blankly at the stage forgetting completely that he was panicking.

_"Please set your Deck in place."_ The computerized voice repeated.

"Uh… okay." Kurogasa nodded dumbly as he took his Vanguard Deck out of his Deck Box that was attached to his belt and placed it in the Deck Zone. The computer then scanned the Deck and half of the rectangular glass cube rose up.

"The system… activated?" Rekka wondered still surprised. Just then two figures showed up. One of them was the neon blue haired woman and there was another woman with her. She had long blonde hair with one side of her hair curled up, green eyes and wearing a white outfit. The blonde haired woman walked over to the other play mat.

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out unsure of what to say.

"I'm Kourin. And you are…?" The blonde woman asked.

"K–Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm new in town and just moved here today." Kurogasa stuttered a bit.

"I see. Well, welcome to Hitsue City. Now, show me how good you are." Kourin said taking out her Deck and placing it in the Deck Zone with the computer scanning it first.

"And this is Suiko, just so you know who this is." Rekka said gesturing to the blue haired woman.

"Uh… hi." Kurogasa said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." Suiko smiled gently.

"Besides you moving into town, I've never heard your name before. Have you won any tournaments?" Kourin asked.

"Uh… no actually." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. This made Kourin frown a bit. "To be honest, I've never been in _any_ tournaments. In fact, I never even played the _game_ before. I've read the rules though and watched people play, so I learn pretty quickly." Kourin frowned even more.

"A beginner huh?" Suiko asked.

"Yep. That's what he told me." Rekka replied. "This should be interesting." Both players then shuffled their Decks and once finished they place their Decks in the Deck Zone and drew their starting Hand. Both players then placed a grade zero unit in their Vanguard Zone.

"Anytime you're ready." Kourin said.

"Uh… right." Kurogasa said. "I'm ready."

* * *

**"STAND UP! VANGUARD!" **

"Stardust Trumpeter!" Kourin said flipping over her card.

"Barcgal!" Kurogasa said flipping over his card.

_They stood under a blue sky. With faint images of unknown planets showing in the sky as well. The battlefield takes place in a desolate mountainous landscape, in an empty bare rocky wasteland. In that wasteland, two auras glowed blue and shaped into different forms. On one side of the Field, one aura changed into a small feminine–looking boy clad in a white uniform, with white wings spreading, holding a trumpet in hand._ **[Stardust Trumpeter – 5000 Power]**

_On the other side of the Field, the other aura changed into a white dog in silver armor with a sword in its mouth biting on the hilt._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**

With that, the system activated showing a hologram of the same battlefield and the Vanguard units they played in that rectangular cube shaped glass. "Whoa! The units are right in front of me!" Kurogasa said amazed.

_'Why am I fighting someone at his level?'_ Kourin scoffed in her thoughts. _'I'm gonna end this quick.' _"I'll go first." Kourin said drawing her sixth card. "I Ride Flash Shield, Iseult!" She declared slapping the card over Stardust Trumpeter's card.

_Stardust Trumpeter glowed a blue aura and reshaped into a young woman in crystalline armor with a shield attached to each arm._ **[Flash Shield, Iseult – 6000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Kourin finished.

**Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Flash Shield, Iseult**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Barcgal**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"Okay… It's my turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "Let's see…" Kurogasa said to himself looking at his Hand. Looking over his choices, he saw what he wanted to play. "Alright then, I'll go with this." He said to himself again taking a card out of his Hand. "I Ride Little Sage, Marron!" Kurogasa declared placing the card over Barcgal's card.

_A blue aura glowed around the Barcgal and changed into a blonde haired boy wearing glasses in a blue and white–robe and hat, with a spellbook in hand._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power].**

"So… he's uses the Royal Paladin clan." Suiko commented.

"Just like that blue haired boy that visited earlier." Rekka added.

"Barcgal moves to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa said moving the said card out of the Soul, placing it in the bottom left corner of the Field. "Then I'll activate his skill which allows me search for one "Knight of the Future, Llew" or "Flogal" from my Deck and call it as a Rear Guard!" He said next turning Barcgal's card sideways and went to search for a card in his Deck. "I don't have any "Knight of the Future, Llew" in my Deck, but "Flogal" will do! I Superior Call Flogal!" He said placing the card behind Marron's card, next to Barcgal's and shuffled his Deck afterwards.

_Two bursts of light appeared on Kurogasa's side of the Field. Barcgal appeared at the bottom left hand corner _**[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**_. The silver armored dog then howled and from behind Marron, a pink dog in pinkish red armor appeared._ **[Flogal – 5000 Power]**

"Next I Call Knight Squire, Alen!" Kurogasa said placing the said card on Marron's left.

_A burst of light appeared and a boy with white armor with a red jewel on his chest and helmet appeared next to Marron's left side carrying a large, glowing broad sword._ **[Knight Squire, Alen – 7000 Power]**

"Knight Squire, Alen will attack Flash Shield, Iseult!" Kurogasa declared turning the said unit in questions sideways.

"No guard." Kourin said.

_Alen dashed towards the woman in crystalline armor despite how large his broadsword was_. _He jumped and brought down his sword on Iseult slashing into her crystalline armor before retreating back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said as she revealed the top card of her Deck and it glowed golden yellow.

**[Damage Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my Vanguard!" Kourin said before placing it in the Damage Zone at the side of the Field.

_Iseult glowed a blue aura as she powered up._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Boosted by Flogal, Little Sage, Marron will attack Iseult as well!" Kurogasa declared turning the other said units' cards in questions sideways.

"No guard." Kourin responded.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa revealing the top card of his Deck. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

_Flogal glowed as the pink dog gave the little sage its power._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** _Marron then opened up his spellbook and chanted something before striking his opponent with lightning coming out of his fingers. Iseult cried in pain as she took the electricity._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said revealing the top card of her Deck and sent it to the Damage Zone at the side of the Field. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of the Harp, Tristan – No Trigger]**

"Turn end." Kurogasa concluded.

**Kourin  
Hand: **5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Flash Shield, Iseult**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/**Little Sage Marron**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Barkgal/Flogal/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"He's off to a good start too." Rekka said.

"My move! Stand and draw!" Kourin declared drawing her card making her Hand at six. "I Ride Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Kourin declared placing the card over Iseult's card.

_Iseult glowed an aura and soon was engulfed by light changing form into a man with spiky purple hair with a sort of circlet on his forehead. His eyes were covered by a red scarf, wearing an orange scarf around his neck, armor, and lavender clothing with a sword attached to his belt._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**

"Then I'll Call Starlight Unicorn to support him!" Kourin said next placing the card behind Gallatin's card.

_A beam of light rose out of the ground to reveal a white unicorn in armor adorned by jewels with a rainbow colored mane._ **[Starlight Unicorn – 6000 Power]**

"I activate Starlight Unicorn's skill! When it's called to Rear Guard, I can give +2000 Power to a unit of my choosing. And I'll give that power to Gallatin!"

_The unicorn neighed as it gave off an aura and transferred that to Gallatin with the latter feeling a power surge._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Now I'll boost Gallatin with my Starlight Unicorn and have him attack Little Sage, Marron!" Kourin said turning the two cards sideways.

_The unicorn neighed again as it gave off its aura and transferred its power to Gallatin with the latter feeling the power surge yet again._ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard." Kurogasa said in response.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kourin said revealing the top card of the Deck and it glowed blue.

**[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I add +5000 Power to Gallatin and stand Starlight Unicorn!" Kourin said as she did so.

_The blindfolded knight took out his sword, leaped up, and came down at Marron as he was surging more power._ **[18000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power] **_The blindfolded knight slashed at Marron who cried out in pain before Gallatin retreated back to his side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa revealed the top card of his Deck. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Trigger – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kourin concluded.

**Kourin**  
**Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Knight of Silence, Gallatin**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Starlight Unicorn/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/**Little Sage Marron**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Barkgal/Flogal/Empty  
**Damage:** Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

"My turn! Stand and draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card making it six and stood all his cards up. "As they say, 'two can play at that game'! I _also_ ride Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Kurogasa declared placing the card over Marron's card.

_The sage was engulfed in light and changed form and taking the former's place was _also_ a blindfolded knight in armor with sword in hand._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**

"Next, I Retire Barcgal and move Knight Squire, Alen to the back." He did so as he retired Barcgal placing him in the Drop Zone and moved Alen back. "Then I Call two Eagle Knight of the Skies and Little Sage, Marron to support one of them!" Kurogasa declared next, placing both of the grade 2 Rear Guards in front row next to Gallatin, with Marron 's card placing behind one of the Eagle Knights.

_Three bursts of light appeared from the ground. The first two lights revealed two white armored knights, both with a pair of swords in hand, with both riding on top of large mechanical eagles that are flying up in the sky. Both eagles screeched announcing their presence._ **[Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power] [Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power]** _The third light took form behind one of the Eagle Knight and Marron appeared._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"Whoa, he's going all out." Rekka commented. "And he hasn't even called out a Grade 3 unit yet."

"It's still too early though." Suiko pointed out.

"That's true."

"With a boost from Marron, Eagle Knight of the Skies will attack your Vanguard, plus I activate Eagle Knight's skill! When I have more Rear Guards than my opponent, then the Eagle Knight attacking gains +3000 Power!" Kurogasa said turning the said cards in question sideways.

_Marron glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight in front of him and the latter glowed brighter because he was giving himself more power due to his own ability._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power] **_The knight then commanded his eagle to fly towards its enemy. As it did so, the eagle shot lasers out of its mouth with Gallatin protecting himself and the Eagle Knight slashed at Gallatin with his two swords making a hit before flying up and retreating back to his side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said placing the card in the Damage Zone and it glowed red.

**[Damage Check – Arms Trader, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I give +5000 Power to Gallatin, and draw one card." Kourin said as she drew a card from her deck making her Hand at six.

_Gallatin surged with power due to trigger being activated._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Now I'll attack with my _other_ Eagle Knight of the Skies boosted by Alen, and activating the former's skill as well!" Kurogasa said turning the next said cards sideways.

_Alen glowed like Marron, transferring its power to the Eagle Knight and the latter glowed bright like the first Eagle Knight giving itself more power._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The same events were about to happen, until…_

"I don't think so! I Guard with the card I just drew! Arms Trader, Govanon!" Kourin countered showing the card and placed it in the Guardian Circle making her Hand now at five.

_As the second Eagle Knight went for Gallatin, a gnome like creature with pointy ears in blue robes got in front of Gallatin to protect him._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _The eagle shot lasers at the gnome and the knight slashed at it with its two swords before the gnome disappeared. The knight retreated back._

Kourin placed Govanon in the Drop Zone. "Gallatin boosted by Flogal will attack _your_ Gallatin!" Kurogasa said turning the last two cards sideways.

_The pink dog gave off its aura and transferred its power to Gallatin having the latter feel the power surge within him._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power] **_The blindfolded knight took out his sword, leapt up and came down at the other Gallatin who looked up seeing his doppelganger._

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card of the Deck. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

"I guard with Flogal!" Kourin countered showing the card, her Hand now at four.

_A pink dog appeared in front Kourin's Gallatin._ **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight landed in front of the guarding pink dog and stopped its attack. The attacking Gallatin scoffed before retreating back to its side of the Field. The pink dog disappeared after._

"Grr… Turn end." Kurogasa growled as Kourin placed Flogal in the Drop Zone.

**Kourin  
Hand: **4**  
Front Row: **Empty/**Knight of Silence, Gallatin**/Empty**  
Back Row: **Empty/Starlight Unicorn/Empty  
**Damage: **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 3  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Silence, Gallatin**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Flogal/Little Sage, Marron  
**Damage:** Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

"Stand and draw!" Kourin said drawing a card making her Hand at five and standing up all her cards. "I Ride Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte!" Kourin declared placing the card on top of Gallatin's card.

_Gallatin was engulfed in a pillar of light and changed form. Turning into a man in grey armor with orange colored butterfly wings on his back carrying a sword engulfed in flames, yet the metal of the sword isn't melting._ **[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 10000 Power]**

"And now I Call Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Wingal, Knight of the Harp, Tristan, and Little Sage, Marron!" Kourin said next placing all the said cards on the Field.

_Four bursts of light appeared out of the ground. On Brigitte's right side of the field, another blindfolded knight, like the Vanguard appeared._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**_ Behind Gallatin, a small blue dog with a pink mane, having bat wings attached to its head with a small dagger at one of its legs appeared._ **[Wingal – 6000 Power]** _On Brigitte's left side, a man with silver hair wearing white robes and armor carrying a small harp in one hand and a sword in the other appeared._ **[Knight of the Harp, Tristan – 8000 Power]** _And appearing behind Tristan was a blonde boy in blue robes and hat with glasses carrying a spellbook._ **[Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power]**

"Looks like Kourin's going all out too." Rekka said getting more interested in the fight Kourin and Kurogasa are having.

"My Rear Guard Gallatin boosted by Wingal, will attack your _Vanguard_ Gallatin!" Kourin said turning the cards in question sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

_Wingal glowed a blue aura giving its power to Gallatin._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight on Kourin's side, charged towards the blindfolded knight that was on Kurogasa's side and slashed his sword at the Vanguard opponent making the knight cringed in pain before he leaped back to Kourin's side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card of his Deck and then placing it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Trigger – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

"Brigitte, boosted by Starlight Unicorn will attack your Vanguard as well!" Kourin said next placing the next cards in question sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said in response.

_The white unicorn with the rainbow colored mane neighed giving its power to the butterfly armored warrior._ **[10000 Power + 6000 = 16000 Power]** _The armored butterfly warrior then flew up with its orange butterfly wings flapping and flew towards Gallatin._

"Twin Drive, check!" She said revealing the top two cards and both of them glowed golden yellow.

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Oh no!" Kurogasa cried.

"Bad decision on not guarding." Kourin smirked. "And now you're going to pay the price. I give the two Criticals to Brigitte and both the +5000 Powers to Tristan!"

_The harp knight glowed a blue aura being surged by powe_r_ while Brigitte was glowing golden with power from the Criticals it was given._ **[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 10000Power/Critical: 3]** **[Knight of the Harp, Tristan – 8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The butterfly–winged swordsman struck, slashing his blade across the blindfolded Vanguard's chest, cutting him down with his flame sword, making Gallatin cry in pain before the butterfly–winged swordsman flew back._

"Damage Trigger, triple check." Kurogasa cringed revealing the three cards and placing them in the Damage Zone. The first card glowed red.

**[Damage Check – Arms Trader, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I give +5000 Power to my Vanguard Gallatin and draw one card." Kurogasa said as drew one card.

_Gallatin surged with power due to the trigger being activated._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

The next card he revealed glowed red too.

**[Damage Check – Arms Trader, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Another Draw Trigger. I give +5000 Power to my Vanguard Gallatin again and draw another card." Kurogasa continued as he drew another one.

_Gallatin surged with power yet again due to another trigger being activated._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**

He revealed the third card, but this time it glowed green.

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger!" Kurogasa called. "I give another +5000 Power to my Gallatin and heal one point of Damage!"

_Gallatin surged with power yet again due to another trigger being activated._ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power]**

He took the Knight of Rose, Morgana card from his Damage Zone and placed it in the Drop Zone.

"Whoa… three triggers in a row?" Rekka asked with both eyebrows raised. "That's rare for someone to Damage Check that many triggers, and kinda weird too."

"Tristan will attack your Vanguard supported by Marron!" Kourin continued turning the last two cards sideways.

"I won't let you! I intercept with one of my Eagle Knight of the Skies!" Kurogasa countered showing the card he's using to defend his Vanguard.

_Marron chanted a spell that gave him the power to transfer his power to Tristan. Both said monster glowed auras with Marron's power transferring to Tristan._ **[18000 Power + 8000 Power = 26000 Power]** _The harp knight then charged the blindfolded Vanguard ready to strike with its sword until the Eagle Knight in question got in front._ **[25000 Power + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power] **_The harp knight didn't stop there as it slashed at the Eagle Knight making it and his bird disappear into golden motes._

"I end my turn." Kourin ended as Kurogasa placed Eagle Knight of the Skies in the Drop Zone.

**Kourin  
Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Knight of the Harp, Tristan/**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Little Sage Marron/Starlight Unicorn/Wingal  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Silence, **Gallatin/Empty  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Flogal/Little Sage, Marron  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

"Uh–oh, Kurogasa's in trouble and Kourin's already taking the lead." Rekka said.

"Yes. But something tells me that this isn't over yet." Suiko added.

_'Man, 4 Damage already. Just two more and that's it.'_ Kurogasa thought, but then shook his head. _'No, I can't think like that. I _have _to win. I _can't_ lose now.'_ "My move! Stand and draw!" He announced drawing his next card making his Hand at six and stood his card up. "I Ride Knight of Conviction, Bors!" Kurogasa declared placing that card on top of Gallatin's card.

_Gallatin was engulfed in light and transformed into a man in white armor, with short sandy brown hair, wielding a rapier in one hand while holding an open book in the other. _**[Knight of Conviction, Bors – 10000 Power]**

"Next I Call another Eagle Knight of the Skies!" He said next as he placed the card on the empty space.

_A carbon copy of the first one appeared_ **[Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power]**.

"Eagle Knight supported by Marron will attack Knight of the Harp, Tristan!" Kurogasa declared turning the said cards sideways.

_Marron glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The knight commanded his eagle to fly and it shot lasers out of its mouth with the Eagle Knight slashing at Tristan with his two swords making a hit and Tristan disappeared._

Kourin placed Tristan in the Drop Zone. "Now Bors will attack Brigitte with the support of Flogal, plus I activate his Counterblast!" Kurogasa said turning his Vanguard and Flogal's card sideways and flipping over the Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte card in the Damage Zone. "When he does battle, he gains +3000 Power!"

"No guard." Kourin said.

_The pink dog glowed a bright light transferring its power to Bors and Bors glowed brighter due to his own ability. _**[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 3000 Power = 18000 Power]**_ Bors then closed his book and charged at Brigitte, with him ready to strike with rapier in hand._

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards and the second one glowed blue.

**[Drive Check – Lake Maiden, Lien – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my rested Eagle Knight and stand him!" Kurogasa said turning the rested Eagle Knight's card right side up.

_As Bors went on to attack, the rested Eagle Knight surged with power as it glowed and the knight stood his eagle up._ **[Power 8000 + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** _Bors then stabbed Brigitte with his rapier even though it didn't make a huge puncture hole on the butterfly–winged swordsman's armor before he backed off._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said revealing the top card and placing it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Trigger – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

"Now I'll have my recent standing Eagle Knight attack your Vanguard again and I'll activate his skill!" Kurogasa said turning the card he had right side up, sideways again.

_The knight commanded his eagle to rise up once again for battle as it was giving himself power through his own ability._ **[13000 Power + 3000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The knight had his eagle fly towards Brigitte and the same events of attacking happened. _

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said showing the top card placing it in the Damage Zone as it glowed golden yellow.

**[Damage Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Brigitte!" Kourin said.

_The butterfly–winged swordsman glowed with power._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"With the support from Knight Squire, Alen, my _other_ Eagle Knight with his skill activated, will attack Brigitte as well!" Kurogasa said turning the last cards he had still standing sideways.

_Alen glowed and transferred his power to the other Eagle Knight who has yet to attack._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 = 18000 Power] **_The eagle then flew towards Brigitte and the knight was ready to slash with his twin swords._

"Is he about to win?" Rekka wondered.

"That's all up to Kourin whether or not she guards." Suiko answered.

'_If this attack hits, I can finally win!'_ Kurogasa thought. But his hopes of winning went down the drain when Kourin showed a card to him.

"I guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Kourin countered placing the card in the Guardian Circle making her Hand at one.

_A little kid with brown hair in blue armor wearing a helmet in shape of a bug's head riding on top of a yellow–greened armored beetle appeared in front of Brigitte._ **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]** _The knight slashed at the kid riding on the beetle anyway and disappeared._

"So close, yet so far." Kourin smirked placing Epona in the Drop Zone.

"Damn…" Kurogasa muttered bitterly. "Turn end…"

**Kourin  
Hand:** 1  
**Front Row:** Knight of the Harp, Tristan/**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Little Sage Marron/Starlight Unicorn/Wingal  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Conviction, Bors**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Flogal/Little Sage, Marron  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (F), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

"My turn! Stand and draw!" Kourin said drawing her next card making her Hand at two and standing them up. "I call another Knight of the Harp, Tristan!" Kourin said placing the card in the empty slot.

_Another man with silver hair wearing white robes and armor carrying a small harp in one hand and a sword in the other appeared._ **[Knight of the Harp, Tristan – 8000 Power]**

"Looks like this match is just about wrapped up." Rekka smiled.

"I don't know. Kurogasa's face is showing that he's not going to let that happen." Suiko said.

"I have to say, for a first timer, you're not that bad." Kourin complimented. "But this is as far as you go! Gallatin boosted by Wingal, will attack Bors!" Kourin said turning the cards in question sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

_Wingal glowed a blue aura giving its power to Gallatin._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight charged towards Bors and slashed his sword at his opponent making the knight cringed in pain before he leaped back to Kourin's side of the Field._

"Damage trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card of his deck and then placing it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"Brigitte, boosted by Starlight Unicorn will attack your Vanguard as well!" Kourin said next placing the next cards in question sideways.

_The white unicorn with the rainbow colored mane neighed giving its power to the butterfly armored warrior._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The butterfly–winged warrior then flew up with its orange butterfly wings flapping and flew towards Bors._

"I guard with Flogal and Arms Trader, Govanon!" Kurogasa said in response to that revealing the two cards in his Hand and placed them in the Guardian Circle making his Hand four.

_In front of Bors, another pink dog and a blue robed gnome appeared to protect Bors from the attack. _**[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check!" She said revealing the top two cards, the second one glowing blue.

**[Drive Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my rested Gallatin and stand him up!" Kourin said standing her rested Gallatin right side up.

_Gallatin glowed with power and stood up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** _While that went on, Brigitte slashed at the dog and gnome making them disappear._

Kurogasa placed the two cards he used to guard Bors in the Drop Zone. "Now Gallatin will attack your Vanguard again!" Kourin announced turning Gallatin's card sideways.

"I guard with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!" Kurogasa countered guarding again placing the said card in the Guardian Circle, making his Hand at three.

_Gallatin charged at Bors again with his sword ready to strike, but a green–haired maiden appeared in a white, silk dress appeared in front of Bors._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _Gallatin cringed, sheathed his sword, and backed off, seeing that he can't get through Bors._

Kourin at this point, was starting to get a little bit annoyed as Kurogasa placed Elaine in the Drop Zone. "Tristan attacks your Vanguard supported by Marron!" Kourin continued turning the last two cards sideways.

"I guard with Flogal!" Kurogasa countered yet again showing the card he's using to defend his Vanguard before placing the said card in the Guardian Circle making his Hand two.

_Marron chanted a spell that gave him the power to transfer his power to Tristan. Both said monster glowed auras with Marron's power transferring to Tristan._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The harp knight then charged at Bors ready to strike until another pink dog appeared in front of Bors. _**[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _The harp knight slashed at the pink dog, the latter disappeared and the harp knight retreated back._

"Hmph. I'll end there." Kourin scoffed as Kurogasa placed Flogal in the Drop Zone.

**Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
**Front Row:** Knight of the Harp, Tristan/**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Little Sage Marron/Starlight Unicorn/Wingal  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Conviction, Bors**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Flogal/Little Sage, Marron  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (F), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

"Phew… I managed to get through _that_ somehow." Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Hmph. You just got lucky this turn." Kourin said. "I'll beat you next turn."

"I won't let that happen!" Kurogasa said determined. "I _will _win!"

"_Can_ you?" Kourin asked rhetorically. "Because by the looks of things, with 5 Damage and the next card you draw, which would probably not be a good card, I'd say you're well on your way to losing."

"SHUT UP!" Kurogasa yelled. Kourin flinched at his yelling and got Rekka's and Suiko's attention as well. Kurogasa looked towards the ground with his hair covering his eyes. "I hate hearing the same old mess…" He fought back the anger a bit before continuing. "I hate being reminded of always losing at card games… No matter what kind, I _always_ lose… It's been like that all the time. For years I never had one win in my entire life!"

Kourin gasped incredulously at this. _'This kid… never won any card game at all? Is he _really_ that bad?'_ She thought.

"Now that I think about it, Kurogasa's playing the game like his life depends on it." Rekka murmured.

Tears started to fall from Kurogasa's eyes, and he started shaking. "Every card game I play, I thought that… 'This could be it. This could be the moment I finally win.' but… for some reason it never happens. I'm tired of losing… I'm just tired of it…" He continued with his voice a bit choked up.

_'Poor thing.'_ Suiko thought sadly. '_It must've been really difficult for him.'_

Kurogasa wiped the tears from his eyes and held his head up, but was looking away from Kourin. "I just need one win. That one win would mean so _much_ to me… I don't care if I lose _after_ that win. Then I wouldn't feel so much like a loser…" He focused his eyes back at Kourin. "I _have_ to win. No matter what. And I won't let you take it away from me…" Kurogasa looked to his Deck, but when he did… "Uh?" He gasped as his eyes widened a bit, which got the attention of the three girls. "What the…? What is this… feeling?" Kurogasa muttered to himself softly, but it was loud enough for the three girls to hear. Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at Kurogasa. _'Ugh… I can't think about that now.'_ He thought shaking his head. _'I gotta a card game to win.'_ He stood his cards up, placed his Hand on top of his Deck and closed his eyes. _'I got to pull out something here in this Deck. I know I can win this. I_ know _I can!'_

"Stand and draw!" Kurogasa declared opening his eyes. All time seemed to slow down as he lifted the top card off his Deck and pulled his hand back. He turned the card over for him to see and gasped as his eyes widen at he got. Kourin noticed the look on his face.

_'What's up with him? What did he draw?'_ Kourin thought. She got her answer when Kurogasa smirked looking at her.

"From the heavens above, shine your light of hope in this darkness of despair and bring forth the exalted thunder! I Ride… Holy Disaster Dragon!"

_A huge pillar of light engulfed Bors, the sky darkened, lightning flashed across the sky, and finally the pillar of light dispersed the clouds showing a hole in the sky as light shined down from the opening the pillar of light made. Descending from the opening of the heavens was a bipedal blue and white dragon with crystalized armor and wings, giving it the appearance of a warrior. The dragon roared with majesty and authority, lightning struck the ground around it as light shined down majestically on the new dragon making it sparkle even more brilliantly._ **[Holy Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Holy Disaster Dragon?!" Kourin gasped.

"Where did he _get_ that card?" Rekka wondered. Suiko stayed silent keeping her eye on the boy.

"Eagle Knight supported by Marron will attack Knight of the Harp, Tristan!" Kurogasa declared turning the said cards sideways.

_Marron glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The knight made his eagle fly towards the enemy and the bird shot lasers out of its mouth while the warrior mounting it slashed at Tristan with his two swords and Tristan disappeared._

Kourin placed Tristan in the Drop Zone. "Holy Disaster Dragon will attack Brigitte with the support of Flogal!" Kurogasa said turning his Vanguard and Flogal's card sideways. "And I activate its skill! I discard one Royal Paladin from my Hand and during that battle Holy Disaster Dragon gains +5000 Power!" He said next discarding Lake Maiden, Lien from his Hand to the Drop Zone. "Holy Charging Thunder!"

_Holy Disaster Dragon glowed with power from itself and Flogal glowed, to give _its_ power to the crystalized armored dragon._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]** _The dragon formed lightning from its claws and shot it at Brigitte._

"I guard with Flogal and Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Kourin countered revealing the two cards in her Hand and placed them on the Guardian Circle making her Hand at one_._

_A pink dog and a little kid with brown hair in blue armor wearing a helmet in shape of a bug's head riding on top of a yellow–greened armored beetle appeared in front of Brigitte._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]** _The lightning struck the two, but they were holding out._

"Let's see you try and get through that." Kourin smirked.

"I _will_ get through it! And I _will_ win!" Kurogasa shouted determined. "Twin Drive! First check!" Kurogasa said revealing his first card and it glowed green.

**[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my Holy Disaster Dragon and heal one point of Damage!" Kurogasa declared taking Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte from his Damage Zone and placed in the Drop Zone.

_The intensity of lightning grew as Holy Disaster Dragon was given more power, but Flogal and Epona continued to hold out._ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"He needs another trigger to win this!" Rekka smiled.

"Yes, but can he _draw_ it? That's the question." Suiko added.

_'There's no way he'll be able to draw a second trigger, the chances of that are slim to none.'_ Kourin thought.

"Everything rides on this! Second check!" Kurogasa declared and revealed his top card. Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko gasped at what he revealed as the card glowed golden yellow.

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Impossible!" Kourin gasped.

"He actually drew a second trigger!" Rekka exclaimed.

"This boy…" Suiko murmured to himself.

"Critical Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Holy Disaster Dragon and the critical to my standing Eagle Knight of the Skies!" Kurogasa announced.

_Holy Disaster Dragon glowed with more power, powering up to be on par with its opponent's power while Eagle Knight was given the extra critical._ **[25000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power] [Eagle Knight of the Skies – Power: 8000/Critical: 2]** _The lightning intensified enough for Yggdrasil and Epona to vanish and the lightning headed straight for Brigitte. As soon as the lightning hit, a huge explosion was made making a huge dust cloud. Holy Disaster Dragon roared in triumph signaling it has taken out its enemy._

"Damage Trigger, check…" Kourin said trying to get over her shock as revealed the card to put in the Damage Zone. She gasped at the card she got and then placed it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Kourin  
Hand: **1**  
Front Row: **Knight of the Harp, Tristan/**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin**  
Back Row: **Little Sage Marron/Starlight Unicorn/Wingal**  
Damage: **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Knight of the Harp, Tristan (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand: **3**  
Front Row: **Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Holy Disaster Dragon**/Eagle Knight of the Skies**  
Back Row: **Knight Squire, Alen/Flogal/Little Sage, Marron**  
Damage: **Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Arms Trader, Govanon (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

* * *

"I lost…" Kourin muttered.

Kurogasa gasped at this. He couldn't believe it. He actually won. Slowly, so slowly that it barely seemed like he was moving, he dropped the cards on the playing mat and fell to his knees. "I did it… I finally won…" Kurogasa got out. It was then and there that he started to cry. But these tears weren't ones of sadness, they were ones of joy. He closed his eyes and smiled keep on saying, "I won… I won…"

_'This boy… he was able to somehow force draw Holy Disaster Dragon out.'_ Suiko thought as she and Rekka were walking to Kurogasa. _'He may have that power, but we'll have just to wait and see.'_

Kourin couldn't believe it either, but nonetheless, she got over her shock and walked over to Kurogasa. "Congratulations. You were able to beat me. It was no easy task." Kourin smiled offering her hand. Kurogasa looked at her hand for a while and took it as she helped him up.

"Wow! You actually beat Kourin!" Rekka said in excitement. Kurogasa smiled sadly at this.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself." Kurogasa sighed. "Sorry about getting all emotional back there…"

"It's all right." Suiko smiled easily. "You've been through a lot."

"I thought that Kourin was going to beat me. Guess I got lucky."

"I wouldn't say that." Kurogasa looked at Suiko. "You have a special gift. You just have to figure out what that gift is."

"Suiko!" Kourin scolded as Suiko ignored her.

"Anyways, I think you should get home. You wouldn't want to your parents to get worried about you." Suiko said.

"Oh… right." Kurogasa said sheepishly gathering his cards. "Thank you for having me here." He said bowing to them.

"You are welcome here anytime. Now go on and celebrate your victory. You earned it." Kurogasa nodded at this and then ran out of the shop with him jumping and yelling with joy saying that he won. "That boy is something…"

"Yeah, he is." Rekka added. "And he's cute too."

"Rekka." Kourin slightly admonished. "But that time, he was able to force draw Holy Disaster Dragon. Do you think…?" Kourin began.

"It's possible." Suiko answered. "But for right now, we'll just have to wait and see. Something tells me we're going to see him again very soon."

* * *

And there you go! The first chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	2. New Friends on the Block

Okay people, it's time for another chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles! To those who reviewed, I thank you. And before I forget, I wanna let you know that even though this story follows the anime, it's going to be revolved around Kurogasa, so like, while this event is happening, Kurogasa is somewhere else during that time. There's gonna be a couple of those happening in the story. So without further ado, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends on the Block

The next day, Kurogasa was in a really good mood. And it was all because of his first win yesterday in Vanguard against Kourin. That day, he told his parents of what happened and both were very proud of him, so they went out to celebrate his victory and had a really good time. Kurogasa smiled fondly at the memory. He did his morning routine and was now down at the kitchen in his school uniform, eating breakfast with his parents.

"So Kurogasa, are you ready for your first day at school?" Matsuri asked all giddy.

"Yeah, I'm ready Mom. You know, you don't have to act all excited… I know we're new to the city and all, but it's just school."

"Ah, leave your Mom be. You know how she is." Kyoshiro waved off.

"You look so handsome in your school uniform. Makes you look professional." Matsuri said with a smile on her face as she pinched her son's cheeks.

"Okay Mom, now let go. You're hurting my cheeks." Kurogasa said. She released her grip and smiled as he rubbed the affected cheek.

"You know, your father and I would go with you to your new school, but he thinks I'm going to embarrass you." She then glared at her husband out of the corner of her eye. "You don't think I'll embarrass him, do you?"

"Well, there _was_ the elementary school graduation incident back when I was in 5th grade when we were in Los Angeles…" Kurogasa remembered shuddering violently at that, not wanting to remember that day.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll just stay here and help myself and your father find a job here in Hitsue. Isn't that right?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes, a lot of job searching today." Kyoshiro answered. "By the way, there's a card shop in Hitsue not far from here. It's called Card Capital."

"Really?" Kurogasa asked.

"Kyoshiro!" Matsuri scolded. "You know education comes first before recreation."

"Give him a break Matsuri." Kyoshiro said giving her a 'What's wrong with _that_?' look. "It's a good chance for him to make new friends, here in Hitsue. Anyway Kurogasa, you should check it out after school. I'm sure there are kids your age that go there."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Kurogasa said taking what his Dad suggested into consideration. "Alright, I'll check it out."

"Good."

"Well, if your Dad is going along with this, then I might as well too." Matsuri sighed in defeat. "Just be sure to come home before dinner and get your homework done."

"I know Mom…" Kurogasa sighed. He looked at his watch and started freaking out. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! And on the first day too!" He said frantically quickly finishing up his breakfast, then got his suitcase and bento box for lunch. "Gotta go! Love ya!" Kurogasa then ran out the door.

"Have a great day son!" Kyoshiro called.

* * *

Fortunately, Kurogasa was able to make it on time to his new school that he's going to be in for the rest of his high school career. Once inside the building, he went to his assigned classroom, and there the teacher got the attention of his students as he began introductions. Kurogasa's name was already written on the chalkboard as soon as he got inside the classroom.

"All right, everyone." The teacher spoke. "We have a new transfer student with us. Please treat him with respect." The teacher then bade for Kurogasa to introduce himself.

"My name's Kurogasa Kururugi" He introduced with a bow shyly. "I hope we can get all along and be friends. It's nice to meet you all." What he got from his classmates were smiles of approval. Some of the girls in the classroom swooned or even commented over how cute he looked; which he heard and blushed at.

"Well then," said the teacher, "You may now take an empty seat and then we can start the lesson." With that, Kurogasa took an empty seat in the back that was near the window.

After school had ended for his first day, Kurogasa was busy putting away his things. While doing so, he was thinking about something. Particularly about what Suiko said when he visited Card Shop PSY, after he won for the very first time. _'What did Suiko mean when she said that I had to find out about a special gift I have?'_ Kurogasa wondered in thought as he finished putting his school stuff in his suitcase and took out his Deck thinking back to yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

_"Wow! You actually beat Kourin!" Rekka said in excitement. Kurogasa smiled sadly at this._

_"Yeah, I can't believe it myself." Kurogasa sighed. "Sorry about getting all emotional back there…"_

_"It's all right." Suiko smiled easily. "You've been through a lot."_

_"I thought that Kourin was going to beat me. Guess I got lucky."_

_"I wouldn't say that." Kurogasa looked at Suiko. "You have a special gift. You just have to figure out what that gift is."_

_"Suiko!" Kourin scolded as Suiko ignored her._

End Flashback

* * *

_'And Kourin seemed worried about it too. Then… there was that strange feeling I got when I drew Holy Disaster Dragon out and won. Are what Suiko said and that feeling connected somehow?'_ Kurogasa thought, but then shook his head and smiled. _'Well, whatever. No use thinking about it right now.'_ Kurogasa looked to see a young man about his age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes who wore the same school uniform as him. He walked past Kurogasa and stopped in front of a student with light brown hair going off to the right and piercing green eyes.

The blonde haired man gave a wide grin. "Hey Kai, you going to Card Capital?"

The young man named Kai looked away from him. "I'm thinking about it."

Kurogasa overheard their conversation. "Card Capital?" He wondered.

"Oh come on Kai, I think that kid Aichi is there today." The blonde haired man said. "And who knows, maybe you might find another new fighter there."

Kai looked to where Kurogasa was sitting and saw that he was holding a Vanguard Deck. "I think I just did." Kai motioned towards Kurogasa. The latter noticed Kai motioning to him.

The blonde haired man walked over to Kurogasa's desk. "Yo."

"Hey." Kurogasa greeted.

"You're the new kid right? I'm Taishi Miwa." The blonde haired kid greeted extending his hand.

"Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand and the two shook.

"The one who's sitting in that desk is Kai Toshiki." Miwa said pointing at him. Kurogasa looked towards Kai's direction who looked away from him. "Don't worry; he's not the social type. Anyways we're heading over to Card Capital after school today. You can come with us if you want."

"Yeah, sure. Actually, I was planning on going over there after school today anyways. My old man wants me to make new friends here _and_ there." Kurogasa smiled.

"Cool." Miwa grinned.

* * *

Ultimately, Kai decided to not go to Card Capital today, so it was just Miwa and Kurogasa. After crossing a few streets here and there, they arrived at their destination. "Is this it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yep." Miwa answered. The two of them went in and coming in…

"Attack, Asura Kaiser! Finish Hold!" A boy yelled. The guys saw a boy that is a grade schooler that has spiky black hair and red eyes wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a red vest over it, black shorts and red shoes with two other boys behind him beating a guy with spiky black hair that parted two ways wearing a grey middle school uniform. His friend next to him had brown afro hair also wearing a middle school uniform. They were playing Vanguard on a Standing Fighting Table.

"Damn… I lost again…" the middle schooler that was playing gritted.

Miwa sighed smiling at the two. "And there they go… going at it again."

"You know them?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, the grade schooler is Kamui Katsuragi, and the one he beat is a middle schooler, Katsumi Morikawa."

"A middle schooler being beaten by a grade schooler? That's just sad." Kurogasa sighed almost laughing shaking his head.

"Yeah, and the reason being, is because Katsumi has a Deck full of Grade 3 units from all different kinds of clans and no Grade 0's, save for his Starting Vanguard, and very little to no 1's, and 2's."

"You're kidding…" Kurogasa sweat dropped at hearing this.

"I wish I _was_." Miwa grinned sheepishly.

The grade schooler named Kamui looked and saw Miwa before running over to him. "Hey Miwa." Kamui greeted. The boy looked and took notice of Kurogasa. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Kurogasa; he's the new kid in town." Miwa introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kurogasa said as the middle schooler Kamui beat named Morikawa and his friend came up as well.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kamui Katsuragi." Kamui pointed towards the two grade schoolers. "The one with the glasses is Reiji and the one with the ponytail is Eiji."

"Nice to meet ya." Reiji said.

"NTMY, yo." Eiji added.

The middle schooler Kamui beat whose name was Morikawa walked up to them. "So you're the new kid huh?" Morikawa pointed at Kurogasa making him flinch. "I'm Katsumi Morikawa! The strongest fighter here!"

"Uh, but didn't you just lose a few minutes ago?" Kurogasa asked confused.

Morikawa gave an arrogant laugh. "I–I was going easy on him!" The other middle schooler with the afro sighed with a sweat drop.

"Please don't mind him." The middle schooler held out his hand. "I'm Izaki Yuta; it's nice to meet you."

Kurogasa shook his hand. "Likewise." Kurogasa looked at the counter to see a man walk out with spiky green hair and glasses carrying a cat. He saw Kurogasa and smiled.

"Oh, it looks like we have a new customer. Welcome to Card Capital, I'm Shin Nitta; the manager here." Shin said as he held up a cat. "And this is the Sub Manager."

"Meow." The cat greeted.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." Kurogasa said, receiving another meow from the sub manager before Shin put him down on the counter.

Shin looked behind him. "Oh Misaki! We have a new customer!" Kurogasa heard footsteps as he saw a girl about his age with faint lavender purple shoulder length hair and blue eyes; she was busy tying an apron to her when she came down. "This is my niece, Misaki Tokura; she also works here, so if you have any questions feel free to ask her." Shin said as he turned to Misaki. "Misaki, this is Kurogasa."

Misaki looked at Kurogasa smiling a bit. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh… nice to meet you too." Kurogasa said as he blushed a little bit seeing her. To him, she was the cutest girl he had ever seen in his entire life. His thoughts of that stopped when they heard the automatic door open. Kurogasa turned to see another middle schooler with blue hair and blue eyes who wore the same middle school uniform as Morikawa and Izaki. The blue haired boy saw everyone standing and wondered what was going on.

"Hey Aichi." Miwa said with a smile. "If you're wondering where Kai is, he isn't here today."

"Oh… ok." The boy named Aichi said in disappointment.

"Hey bro!" Kamui said and pointed to Kurogasa. "We have a newcomer."

Aichi looked at Kurogasa who waved at him. "Hi there, name's Kurogasa Kururugi, I just moved into town yesterday."

"It's nice to meet you Kurogasa. My name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi introduced himself. "So you're new in town?"

"Yep." Kurogasa said. "My Dad told me about this place so Miwa here took me to check it out."

"Where did live before you came here?" Misaki asked.

"Los Angeles. I've been living there for ten years before we moved here." Kurogasa explained.

Aichi looked amazed. "Wow! You lived in America for ten years?"

"Yeah, I was originally born in Japan over in Tokyo and moved to the United States when I was six years old."

"That must've been hard for you." Shin said as Kurogasa chuckled.

"It was, but I got use to it after a few months." Kurogasa assured them. "I'm just glad to be back in my own country. Sure America's great and all, but I just feel right at home here in Japan."

"So Kurogasa, how about for your first day, you get to go against the strongest player here in the shop!" Morikawa declared.

"Uh… maybe later…" Kurogasa nervously laughed.

"And you're not the strongest seeing that you lost to me about five times today." Kamui snickered.

"What did you say?" Morikawa growled.

"You lost to Kamui five times today?" Kurogasa asked looking at Morikawa incredulously. And he thought _he_ had it bad when it came to losing. But then again, he thought Morikawa was better off, because Kurogasa had been losing for years until yesterday.

"It's because I was facing the wrong direction!" Morikawa said in his defense leaving Kurogasa even more confused.

"And besides, if I count this guy in my Record of Repeating Wins, my record will be tainted." Kamui said.

"WHAT?!" Morikawa said now mad.

"You don't like it? Try winning next time, Lose–umi." Kamui snickered.

"It's Katsumi! Katsumi Morikawa!"

"Keep quiet!" Misaki said irritated. She was reading a book until the commotion was bothering her. "If you wanna make a scene, do it outside. You're bothering the customers, including our _new_ customer!" Morikawa and Kamui bugged out at this while sweat dropping.

"We–we're sorry…" They apologized.

"Geez…" Misaki grumbled but then turned to Kurogasa who smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Kurogasa waved off. Misaki nodded then went back to reading her book with the cat meowing before going back to take its nap like _all_ cats do. _'Remind me not to get on her bad side…'_ He laughed nervously in his thoughts.

"So, Kai didn't come today huh…" Aichi said disappointed.

"Yeah, he always plays to his own fiddle." Miwa added.

"What's the interest in Kai anyway?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, I wanted to have one more Vanguard Fight with him." Aichi said.

"Kai is our strongest Vanguard Fighter here in the shop." Miwa explained.

"I see." Kurogasa said.

"Well, if you wanted a Vanguard Fight so bad…" Morikawa began when he heard the conversation with the former three looking at him. "Then the strongest Vanguard Fighter, Katsumi Morikawa will be your opponent!" He declared proudly.

"I can't believe this guy!" Kamui laughed to which Morikawa looked angrily at.

"Did you already forget that you already lost five times?" Reiji asked.

"LM will always be LM." Eiji added.

"LM?" Kurogasa asked blankly.

"Lose–umi Morikawa's initials." Eiji snickered. Morikawa's veins bulged then soon popped at that.

"Why you…" Morikawa growled balling up his fist. "I told it's Katsumi, you little…"

At that point, Misaki closed her book hard to get the guys' attentions. "I _believe_ I said to keep… quiet…" Misaki muttered threateningly. Now _everyone_ in the shop bugged out at this. Kurogasa, Aichi, and Miwa just nervously laughed at this with a sweat drop.

* * *

After spending time getting to know everyone in the card shop, Kurogasa, Aichi, and the others left the card shop and were heading towards home. "Sheesh… it's your fault we got kicked out." Morikawa grumbled.

"What are you talking about? _You're_ the one that caused all the noise just because Kamui and the others got to you with their name teasing." Kurogasa said. "Me, Aichi, and Miwa just got dragged into it."

"That's right." Miwa agreed.

"And at least Misaki wasn't mad at me since I'm new here in town." As they got to a crossing, Morikawa, Izaki, Reiji, and Eiji went their separate ways leaving Kurogasa, Aichi, Kamui, and Miwa. "Well, I guess the four of us live in the same neighborhood."

"Looks that way." Aichi said.

"If I live in the same neighborhood as brother Aichi, then Miss Emi is also…" Kamui said getting all lovey–dovey for some reason. Aichi laughed nervously at this.

"Emi?" Kurogasa asked blankly.

"My younger sister." Aichi answered to which Kurogasa nodded in understanding. Aichi then noticed something, or rather _someone_ across the road. It was Kai walking in the same direction.

"Oh? His place is in this direction too?" Miwa wondered.

"You didn't know?" Aichi asked as they crossed the street when they got the green light.

"Nope. It seems he moved back to a different place than he lived he was little. He never talks about his home or his family at all and he doesn't speak to anyone at school other than me. And even _I've_ never seen him outside of school or Card Capital." He explained as they finished crossing the street and back to the sidewalk.

"Which means…" Kamui said stopping in front of Miwa and the others causing the latter to stop. "Running into him here is like encountering a super–duper rare card."

"That's _one_ way of putting it." Kurogasa said. "Was he… _always_ like this Miwa?" Kurogasa asked.

"No. Back then, he was a sociable guy that likes to live, laugh, and love." That got Kurogasa to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Let's go after him." Kamui suddenly said causing Kurogasa to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you curious? If he hides it so much, who knows what kind of place he lives at?"

"I don't know…" Kurogasa said with uncertainty. "I'm not a guy that pries into other people's business."

"Hehe… that sounds fun." Miwa said.

"C'mon, let's go before we lose sight of him!" Kamui said not giving Kurogasa a moment to protest and went running after him with Miwa following and Aichi doing the same reluctantly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret this?" Kurogasa asked wearily to himself as he, like Aichi, reluctantly followed.

For a while, Kamui, Miwa, Kurogasa, and Aichi followed Kai without the latter noticing for a while. While they follow, they hid behind various trees, walls, and even mailboxes to avoid detection, and so far, so good, he didn't detect them. "Good. He hasn't noticed." Kamui whispered.

"Guys, we shouldn't be doing this…" Kurogasa hissed.

"Yeah, this isn't right…" Aichi agreed.

"What are you saying? How can call yourselves his friends if you don't even know where he lives." Kamui said. He then saw Kai turn to corner into a street. "Alright, he turned the corner. After him!" Kamui said as he ran to that street with Miwa following and Aichi and Kurogasa, doing the same thing, only reluctantly. But when they got to the street Kai turned to, he was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone…" Miwa said.

"What's the meaning of this?" A voice asked. The four turned around to see Kai behind them. How he did that was anyone's guess. That scared the crap out of them and they sweat dropped at seeing him. Kai was definitely not happy. "Even _you_ Miwa? Still playing detective, even though you're in high school? And even _you_ Kurogasa?" Kai asked.

"Well, it sounded like fun, so…" Miwa said sheepishly then looked away.

"I was dragged into this…" Kurogasa sighed irritably at the situation he's in. "Believe me, I'm not the kinda person that pries into other people's business. It's not my thing."

Kai looked at Kurogasa for a while. He saw truth in his eyes. That's when he said, "I believe you…"

"I'm sorry, Kai!" Aichi apologized bowing. "This is my fault. I was… curious."

"Curious?" Kai asked.

"You don't seem like you used to. And since I heard you won't tell Miwa anything either, I thought that maybe something had…"

"Stay out of my business." Kai cut off making Aichi gasp. "If I want to tell you something, I will tell you myself."

"Then… will you tell me if I beat you?"

"What did you say?"

"If I beat you in a Vanguard Fight, will you tell me?" Aichi asked. "As a friend…"

"Don't make me laugh…" Kai scoffed. "It's pointless for me to fight you as you are." Aichi lowered his gaze for a moment before raising it up again to Kai. Kurogasa narrowed his eyes at this. "Listen carefully. I'll say it again. Stay out of my business." And with that, Kai started to walk away.

"Whoa! Hold it right there, buddy! Kai Toshiki, I challenge you to a Vanguard Fight!" Kamui declared. For a moment, Kai continued to walk away from them, not answering his challenge, but then…

"I hope you'll entertain me a little, Kamui Katsuragi."

"Kai…" Aichi murmured.

"Like I said, he wasn't always like this…" Miwa whispered to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, I know." Kurogasa replied still narrowing his eyes at the retreating Kai.

* * *

The next day after school, Kurogasa went straight over to Card Capital to witness the fight between Kai and Kamui. Aichi, along with Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa were there. Oh, and Misaki and Shin were there as well.

"What's about to start?" Misaki asked.

"Kai and Kamui are going to fight, by the looks of it." Shin answered.

"Now that you mention it, it's the first time I've seen the two of them fight."

"It's a Vanguard Fight between two renowned card fighters who come to my store!"

"Watch the counter." Misaki said as she went over to watch with the cat.

"Awww… I wanna watch it too!" Shin whined.

"Get ready to lose!" Kamui declared.

**"STAND UP! VANGUARD!"**

**"STAND UP! THE VANGUARD!"**

* * *

Later…

"This is the end. With the boost of Aermo, I attack Invincible with Vortex Dragon!" Kai declared.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, revealing the top card. He gasped at what he got. "I lost…"

"Kamui…" Reiji and Eiji said sadly.

"Man, that's gotta hurt…" Kurogasa muttered to himself. "He was aiming for that Soul Blast the entire fight. It's as if he already predicted what's he gonna do and what card he's gonna use to win. No _wonder_ he's the strongest player here in the shop."

"Hmph. Show off." Morikawa scoffed. "It should be _me_ showing off since _I'm_ the strongest player here in the shop."

"This coming from a guy who lost a grade schooler five times yesterday?" Miwa snickered.

"I told you I went easy on him!" Morikawa protested.

"I highly doubt that…" Izaki sweat dropped.

"That's all?" Kai scoffed as he gathered his cards.

"Wait! Fight me again!" Kamui demanded.

"I refuse." Kai shot back. "I've measured your ability. I will gain nothing from fighting you." Kai then started to walk away from the table.

"Wait Kai!" Aichi spoke up making Kai look at him. "Fight me."

"No." Kai said.

"But why?" Aichi asked as Kai turned away.

"Like I said before, you're not worth my time." Kai said, causing Aichi to lower his head which in turn made Kurogasa angry.

"Alright, that's it!" Kurogasa snapped making Kai turn to him. "I don't care how good you are Kai, but you don't go putting others down like that!" Kurogasa then pulled out his Deck and held it out to him. "Fight _me_ instead!" He declared. Everyone in the shop looked at him including Kai.

"No." Kai said without a second thought making Kurogasa growl in anger. "If you want to battle–" Kai then motioned to Izaki. "Then battle _him_."

"Huh?" Both Kurogasa and Izaki said at the same time with the former's anger completely forgotten.

"Now that I think about it, it would be good for Kurogasa." Shin said. "He can experience new battles here in the shop." He then turned to Kurogasa. "You should battle Izaki, Kurogasa."

Kurogasa thought about it for a minute, and then he glared at Kai for a moment before looking at Izaki. "Uh… well… I'm game if you are?"

"Uh… sure. No problem." Izaki said.

Both Izaki and Kurogasa were now at the Standing Fighting Table and shuffled their respective Decks and cut each other's Decks. They placed their chosen Grade 0 unit onto the Vanguard Circle and then drew their opening Hand. Kurogasa mulligan three cards, before shuffling and redrawing. Izaki mulligan two and did the same thing. "This should be interesting. We get to see what kind of Deck Kurogasa runs." Miwa said with Kai being indifferent.

"You set to go Izaki?" Kurogasa asked placing his fingers on his face down card.

"Yeah." Izaki replied in response.

"Alright then, let's do this!"

* * *

**"STAND UP! VANGUARD!"**

"Barcgal!" Kurogasa said.

"Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon!" Izaki said.

_Izaki and Kurogasa stood over a desolate wasteland with the sky filled with unknown planets. Kurogasa and Izaki changed with the former turning into a white dog in silver armor with a sword in its mouth biting on the hilt._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]** _The latter turned into a large grey armored mechanical like turtle._ **[Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon – 6000 Power]**

"He runs a Royal Paladin Deck like me." Aichi mused as he saw Kurogasa's starting Vanguard.

"So, you run Tachikaze?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yep. That and Kagero." Izaki answered. "I'll go first. Draw!" He declared as he drew his sixth card. "I Ride Wing Dragon, Skyptera!" Izaki said placing the card on top of Shieldon's card.

_A burst of light appeared under Shieldon. The grey turtle glowed and transformed into a pterodactyl with red armor with its lasers ready to fire on its wings._ **[Wing Dragon, Skyptera – 6000 Power]**

"And I'll end my turn there." Izaki concluded.

**Izaki  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Wing Dragon, Skyptera**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Barcgal**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"My move! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Little Sage, Marron!" Kurogasa declared stacking the card over Barcgal's card.

_A blue aura glowed around Barkgal and changed into a blonde haired boy wearing glasses in a blue and white–robe, with a spellbook in hand._ **[Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power].**

"Barcgal moves back!" Kurogasa said moving Barcgal out of the Soul and places it below Marron. "Next I Call _another_ Little Sage, Marron!"

_Two bursts of light appeared on Kurogasa's side of the Field. Barcgal appeared behind Vanguard Marron _**[Barcgal – 4000 Power]** _and a carbon copy of the current Vanguard appeared next to Marron's left side._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"Now I'll have my Rear Guard Marron, attack Skyptera!" Kurogasa declared turning the said card in questions sideways.

"No guard." Izaki said.

_The Rear Guard Marron, opened up his spellbook, chanted and released lightning shocking the pterodactyl._

"Damage Trigger, check." Izaki said continued revealing the top card and then placed it at the Damage Zone at the side of the field.

**[Damage Check – Tyrant Deathrex – No Trigger]**

Next, my _Vanguard _Marron boosted by Barcgal, will attack Skyptera as well!" Kurogasa declared turning the other said units' cards in question sideways.

"No guard." Izaki said.

"Driver Trigger, check." Kurogasa revealed the top card of his Deck. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

_Barcgal glowed and howled as the silver dog gave the little sage its power._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]** _And the same events happened._

"Damage Trigger, check." Izaki said revealing the top card of her deck to the Damage Zone at the side of the Field.

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri – No Trigger]**

"Turn end." Kurogasa finished.

**Izaki  
Hand: **5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Winged Dragon, Skyptera**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** Tyrant Death Rex (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/**Little Sage, Marron**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"He's off to a smooth start." Kamui said.

"SS, yo." Eiji added.

"Stand and draw." Izaki said as he drew his next card and stood up Skyptera making his Hand at six. "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" Izaki said placing the said card over Skyptera.

_The red armored pterodactyl glowed and changed into a blue armored man with a lance in hand, riding on top of well tamed armored dragon that protected its head. The dragon roared with authority as it appeared._ **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**

"I Call Embodiment of Armor, Bahr to support Nehalem, Assault Dragon, Blightops, and Relentless Sutherland!"

_Three bursts of light appeared on the ground. Behind Nehalem was a blue skinned demon with light blue hair, wearing crimson red armor with a large sword in hand._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]** _To Nehalem's left, a yellow colored mechanical triceratops appeared as well._ **[Assault Dragon, Blightops – 9000 Power**_] Finally to Nehalem's right, a man with blonde hair, wearing goggles on his head, a long sleeved white shirt with a purple vest over it, green pants, with a belt of ammunition wrapped around his torso carrying a semi–automatic machine gun in one hand and a 9 MM pistol in the other riding on top of a maroon colored dragon appeared._ **[Relentless Sutherland – 8000 Power]**

"Oh, that can't be good…" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"Assault Dragon, Blightops, will attack your _Vanguard_, Marron!" Izaki said turning the said card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

_The mechanical triceratops charged over to the Vanguard Marron and knocked Marron around before stomping away. Marron struggled getting up._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing his top card and placed in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

"Next, boosted by Bahr, Nehalem will attack your Vanguard Marron again!" Izaki said turning the next cards in question sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Izaki said revealing the top card and it glowed red.

**[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Monica – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I give +5000 Power to Sutherland and then draw a card." Izaki said as he added Monica to his Hand, and then drew another card making his Hand at four.

_Sutherland glowed from the trigger boost it was given._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power] **_Meanwhile, Bahr glowed a red aura as giving Nehalem the power boost._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _Once that was done, Nehalem raised his lance in the sky; lightning struck the lance and then targeted it at Marron. Marron cried in pain as it took the shock._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing his top card and glowed green.

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger. I may not be able to heal, but at least I'll give the power to my Vanguard, Marron." Kurogasa said as he placed the card in the Damage Zone.

_The Vanguard, Marron glowed an aura given from the trigger's power as he was powering up._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Now Sutherland will attack the Vanguard Marron as well!" Izaki continued turning the final card sideways.

"I don't think so!" Kurogasa countered revealing a card from his hand and placed it in the Guardian Circle. "I guard with Arms Trader, Govanon from my Hand!"

_Sutherland went for the attack as his dragon flew by and pointed his semi–automatic machine gun and 9 MM pistol at Marron, but a gnome with a helmet in blue robes in armor got in the way._ **[13000 Power + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]** _Sutherland fired and volley of bullets were shot to the ground leading up to Govanon who took the shots for Marron before disappearing._

Kurogasa placed Govanon in the Drop Zone.

"I'll end my turn." Izaki concluded.

**Izaki  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Assault Dragon, Blightops/**Dragon Knight, Nehalem**/Relentless Sutherland  
**Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
**Damage:** Tyrant Deathrex (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/**Little Sage, Marron**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barkgal/Empty  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

"Stand and draw." Kurogasa said drawing his next card and stood all his cards up making his Hand at five. "I ride Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Kurogasa said placing the card over Marron.

_The sage was engulfed in light and changed form and taking the former's place was the blindfolded knight with sword in tow._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**

"Barcgal exits the field." Kurogasa said next placing Barcgal in the Drop Zone. "I Call another Little Sage, Marron behind Gallatin! My Rear Guard Marron moves back and I'll Call Eagle Knight of the Skies to the front."

_Barcgal disappeared to be replaced by another blonde haired sage with spellbook in hand._ **[Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power]** _The Rear Guard Marron moved back and a burst of light appeared on the ground to reveal a white armored knight, with a pair of swords, one in each hand, riding on top of large mechanical like eagle that flew up in the sky. The eagle screeched announcing its presence._ **[Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power]**

"Eagle Knight of the Skies will attack Nehalem with a boost from Marron!" Kurogasa said turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Izaki answered.

_The sage glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The knight then commanded its eagle to fly towards its enemy and it shot lasers out of its mouth with Nehalem protecting himself and then the Knight slashed at Nehalem with his two swords making a hit before flying up and retreating back to his side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Izaki said placing the card in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

"Gallatin boosted by Marron will attack Nehalem!" Kurogasa said turning the last two cards sideways.

"No guard." Izaki said.

_Marron opened up his spellbook and chanted something giving off its aura and transferred its power to Gallatin. The blindfolded knight felt the power surge within him._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight took out his sword and leapt up and was coming down at Nehalem._

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card of the Deck and that card glowed red.

**[Drive Check – Arms Trader, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, I give the +5000 Power to Gallatin and draw a card." Kurogasa said as he drew a card.

_The blindfolded knight glowed with more power due to the trigger. _**[18000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power] **_Then the blindfolded knight slashed at Nehalem before leaping back down to safety._

"Damage Trigger, check." Izaki said revealing the top card and placed it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon – No Trigger]**

I'll end my turn from there." Kurogasa said.

**Izaki  
Hand: **4  
**Front Row:** Assault Dragon, Blightops/**Dragon Knight, Nehalem**/Relentless Sutherland  
**Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
**Damage**: Tyrant Deathrex (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Silence, Gallatin**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

"Stand and draw!" Izaki said as he drew his next card and stood all of them up making his Hand at five. "I ride Tyrant Deathrex!" Izaki said placing the card over Nehalem.

_Nehalem disappeared. His dragon roared as it transformed into an armored T–Rex with the armor protecting its head its shoulders with a tail of four spikes sticking out of it._ **[Tyrant Deathrex – 10000 Power]**

"Now I'll Call another Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon to support Blightops, and I'll Call Wyvern Guard, Barri to support Sutherland!" Izaki said.

_Two bursts of light glowed on the ground and another grey mechanical turtle appeared._ **[Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon – 6000 Power]** _Behind Sutherland, a white knight with a large sword on its back riding a mechanical like Wyvern appeared._ **[Wyvern Guard, Barri – 6000 Power]**

"With a boost from Shieldon, Blightops will attack Gallatin!" Izaki said turning the said sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

_The grey mechanical turtle glowed an aura giving its power to Blightops._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]** _The mechanical triceratops stomped over to Gallatin using the wheels and knocked Gallatin off his feet before moving back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing his top card and placed in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Covenant Knight, Randolf – No Trigger]**

"Tyrant Deathrex boosted by Bahr will attack your vanguard plus, when it attacks, it gains another +5000 Power!" Izaki said turning the next cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Twin Drive! First check." Izaki revealed his first card.

**[Drive Check – Tyrant Deathrex – No Trigger]**

"Second Check." Izaki revealed the second card and it glowed golden yellow.

**[Drive Trigger – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Sutherland and the extra critical to Deathrex!" Izaki declared.

"Oh no!" Kurogasa cried.

_The T–Rex glowed an aura from the extra critical it was given and also from its own power._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 2]** _Sutherland glowed from the power boost it was given. _**[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** _The armored T–Rex then ran towards Gallatin and head butted Gallatin with the latter trying to block with his sword, but it was obvious that the T–Rex's head was much bigger and stronger, so Gallatin was knocked off his feet. The armored T–Rex then snorted before it turned around and went back to its side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards of his Deck. "No triggers…" Kurogasa muttered.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Lake Maiden, Lien – No Trigger]**

"Oh man, that's five Damage already!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Just one more hit, and it's over!" Reiji added.

"OMH, yo." Eiji added.

"Now with that, when Deathrex hits successfully, I have to Retire a unit, so I'll take out Shieldon." Izaki then placed the said card in the Drop Zone. "And it looks like I got this won! Sutherland boosted by Wyvern Guard, Barri will attack Gallatin!" Izaki rotated the last cards in question sideways.

_The white knight on the mechanical wyvern glowed an aura as it gave its power to Sutherland._ **[13000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]** _Sutherland then commanded his dragon to fly up which it did. He fired his machine gun and pistol at Gallatin and fired a volley of shots on the ground leading up to Gallatin, the latter protecting himself from the blast making a huge cloud of dust._

Everybody stood in silence, waiting to see if the attack hit or not. "Did he get him?" One of the customers asked.

_As the dust cleared, it revealed a young woman in crystalline armor holding a shield in each arm shielding Gallatin with a blue barrier._ **[Flash Shield, Iseult – Shield: 0]**

"Whew, talk about a close call. Thank goodness I had Iseult in my Hand or I would've lost." Kurogasa sighed in relief as he dropped Arms Trader Govanon to the Drop Zone. He placed Iseult in the Drop Zone too after guarding.

"That was close." Kamui said.

"No kidding." Reiji added.

"NK, yo." Eiji said.

"Well, whaddya know? He managed to survive that turn." Miwa grinned with Kai still being indifferent.

"Aw man… I thought I had it." Izaki groaned. "I end my turn."

**Izaki  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Assault Dragon, Blightops/**Tyrant Death Rex** /Relentless Sutherland  
**Back Row:** Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Guard, Barri  
**Damage:** Tyrant Deathrex (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Knight of Silence, Gallatin**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Covenant Knight, Randolf (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Lake Maiden, Lien (U)

"Stand and draw!" Kurogasa said as he stood all his cards up. Kurogasa placed his hand on top of his Deck and closed his eyes. _'Please, give me the card I need to win.'_ All time seemed to slow down as Kurogasa drew his card. When he opened his eyes and looked at it, a smile appeared on his face which Izaki noticed.

"From the heavens above, shine your light of hope in this darkness of despair and bring forth the exalted thunder! I Ride… Holy Disaster Dragon!"

_A huge pillar of light engulfed Gallatin, the sky darkened, lightning flashed across the sky, the pillar of light dispersed the clouds and descending from the heavens was a bipedal blue and white dragon with crystalized armor and wings, giving it the appearance of a warrior. The dragon roared with majesty and authority as lightning struck on the ground around it and the light shined majestically on the new dragon that sparkled even more brilliantly._** [Holy Disaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**

The audience around them, excluding Kai, was in aweing and gasping. "Holy Disaster Dragon?!" Aichi said in shock.

"No way!" Kamui exclaimed.

_'How does he have that card?'_ Misaki thought.

"Whew…" Miwa whistled. "There's something you don't see every day."

"With a boost from Marron, Eagle Knight of the Skies will attack Deathrex!" Kurogasa said turning the cards sideways.

"No you don't! I intercept with Blightops and Sutherland!" Izaki countered placing the two cards that were next Deathrex to the Guardian Circle.

_The orange armored raptor glowed as it transferred its power to the Eagle Knight. _**[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The knight then commanded its eagle to fly towards its enemy and it did so. But then Blightops and Sutherland got in the way to defend._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _The eagle shot lasers out of its mouth at the two and both of them disappeared before flying up and retreating back to his side of the Field._

"And now, with a boost from my _other_ Marron, I attack Deathrex with Holy Disaster Dragon!" Kurogasa said turning both cards sideways. "Plus, I activate his skill; by dropping one Royal Paladin card, he gains +5000 Power!" Kurogasa said dropping a card from his Hand to the Drop Zone.

_Holy Disaster Dragon glowed with power from itself and Marron his spell from his spellbook glowing and gave its power to the crystalized armored dragon._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power]** The dragon then formed lightning from its claws and shot lightning at the armored T–Rex.

"I guard with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr and Dragon Dancer, Monica from my Hand!" Izaki said in response countered revealing the two cards in his hand and placed them on the Guardian Circle.

A beautiful woman wearing some sort of red scaled dragon costume and an young man in Arabian clothing holding a large spear appeared in front of the armored dinosaur. **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]** The lightning hit them both as they struggled to protect their Vanguard.

"23000 vs. 25000…" Aichi muttered. "The only to get through that is to draw a trigger…"

"And one of cards he needs to Drive Check is a Critical Trigger if he's planning to win this Vanguard Fight…" Misaki added.

"Twin Drive! First check!" Kurogasa said revealing his first card.

**[Drive Check – Eagle Knight of the Skies – No Trigger]**

"Not a trigger…" Kurogasa muttered. "Second check!" Kurogasa declared and revealed his top card. Everyone, excluding Kai gasped at what he revealed as the card glowed golden yellow.

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"He did it!" Aichi gasped.

"He drew a Critical Trigger!" Misaki gasped.

"No way!" Izaki gasped.

"Critical Trigger! I give the +5000 Power and the extra critical to Holy Disaster Dragon!" Kurogasa announced. "Holy Charging Thunder!"

_Holy Disaster Dragon glowed with more power powering up enough to overcome its opponent's power._ **[23000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 2]** _The lightning intensified enough for Monica and Tahr to vanish as they couldn't hold out any longer and the lightning headed straight for the armored T–Rex . As soon as the lightning hit, a huge explosion was made making a huge dust cloud. Holy Dragon Disaster roared in triumph signaling it has taken out its enemy._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Izaki turned over the first card.

**[Damage Check – Relentless Sutherland – No Trigger]**

"Second check."

**[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Gojo – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Izaki  
Hand: **2  
**Front Row:** Assault Dragon, Blightops/**Tyrant Death Rex** /Relentless Sutherland  
**Back Row:** Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Guard, Barri  
**Damage:** Tyrant Deathrex (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U), Relentless Sutherland (U), Dragon Monk, Gojo (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 3  
**Front Row:** Eagle Knight of the Skies/**Holy Disaster Dragon**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Covenant Knight, Randolf (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Lake Maiden, Lien (U)

* * *

"I lost…" Izaki sighed. Everyone excluding Kai clapped at the fight they had and soon went back to what they're doing. "Congratulations, Kurogasa. You were pretty good."

"Thanks, you were pretty good too." Kurogasa complimented. "If I hadn't have drawn that Critical Trigger, I wouldn't have been able to get past your guard."

"That was an awesome fight you two!" Kamui exclaimed running up to Kurogasa. "And Holy Disaster Dragon was really cool!"

"You're strong, but not as strong as yours truly!" Morikawa pointed at himself as everyone sighed.

"You're not the strongest Lose–umi." Kamui said as Morikawa twitched in annoyance and started to argue with each other.

Aichi laughed nervously and looked at Kurogasa. "That was an incredible fight Kurogasa." Aichi said.

"Yeah, to be honest, I thought I was gonna lose. If Izaki drove check another Critical Trigger, I would've lost."

"But still, you won with your Royal Paladin units. That's impressive." Misaki smiled at Kurogasa which caused him to blush.

"T–Thanks." Kurogasa looked away with a blush still across his face.

"I think your battling was sloppy." Kai said. "Your Deck has no balance."

"What was that?" Kurogasa shot a glare at Kai.

"You heard me." Kai said as he walked away with Miwa running after him leaving Kurogasa to growl.

"Geez, what's _his_ problem?" Kamui said. "Would it kill him to say something nice?"

"Now, now, let's not worry about that." Shin said as he walked to Kurogasa. "That was an excellent fight."

"Thanks." Kurogasa said as he checked the clock. "Oh man, I gotta be home in a few minutes." Kurogasa panicked as he gathered up his cards. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kurogasa, I hope we can have a fight." Aichi said.

"And get home safely. Also, we'll be having a shop tournament in a few days, we'll be happy if you were to join." Shin said.

"Thanks, I'll definitely join." Kurogasa said his goodbyes and walked out of the shop. As he walked home, he took out his Deck and looked at one card in particular. Holy Disaster Dragon. _'It's strange, whenever I draw you, it's like I can_ never _lose.'_ He thought smiling a bit. _'And after all those losses I had all those years, and with these wins I'm getting now, I have a feeling there will be more good things to come.'_

* * *

And there you have it folks, another chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	3. Card Capital Shop Tournament Part 1

Here we go guys! It's another installment of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to thetrueazure for Miharu Ishimaru.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Card Capital Shop Tournament: Part 1

For the past few days, Kurogasa would go to Card Capital after school to hone his skills as a Vanguard Fighter. He's been winning his fights too, even though most of those fights were against Morikawa who constantly demanded rematch after rematch from Kurogasa thinking that he could definitely win much to his ire. But then again, Kurogasa considered that Morikawa would be good to go up against if he needed to try out new cards or a different strategy of some sort.

Today was a Saturday, but it wasn't just _any _Saturday. This Saturday, is the day of the shop tournament. He already registered yesterday, so that was covered and all he had to do was show up. Kurogasa was sleeping peacefully in his bed comfortable in his blanket. When the sun's ray hits his eyes, he slowly opened them up adjusting to the light. He then slowly got up from bed and stretched out his arms. "Aw man… that's the last time I'm pulling an all–nighter going over my Deck." He yawned.

Just last night, Kurogasa pulled an all–nighter working on his said Deck looking over each card. He recently bought a couple of booster packs from the shop. Some of them were good and some weren't. All in all, he only made one or two changes in his Deck. He looked at his clock sleepily and suddenly jolted up now wide awake, after seeing what time it was. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" He panicked as he hurriedly got out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. Taking his Deck with him, he darted down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning, son." Kyoshiro greeted.

"Good morning Kurogasa." Matsuri greeted as well.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, as much as I want to have breakfast now, I gotta get going." Kurogasa said in a fast tone.

"Relax Kurogasa; the shop tournament is not going be for another half hour." Matsuri said.

"Yeah, and getting there takes _almost_ that time."

"And whose fault is _that_ for staying up all night going over his Deck?" Kyoshiro asked raising an eyebrow. Kurogasa's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. _Now_ he knew for a fact, that it was last time he would pull an all–nighter for anything, unless it's really hard homework he had to do for school.

"Well, it's a good thing I thought of making your bento last night for today if something like this happened." Matsuri sighed giving him a bento box wrapped in a blue cloth. "Here you go. Try not to drop it while you're running over there."

"Thanks Mom." Kurogasa as he practically swiped it from her hands. "I gotta get going! Love ya, bye!" Kurogasa then ran out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui and everyone else was inside the shop waiting for the tournament to start. They still have some time, so right now everyone's relaxing. Although, Aichi is getting pretty worried that Kurogasa hasn't shown up yet. "Huh… I wonder where Kurogasa is." He wondered.

"Don't worry about it, bro. I'm sure he's gonna come here soon." Kamui assured him.

"Yeah, but… it's almost time for the tournament to start." Aichi pointed out looking at the clock. It was two minutes before 10:00. The time the tournament was supposed to start.

"I'll go see if he's coming." Misaki said as she started walking for the door.

* * *

After crossing the streets here and there, Kurogasa needed to cross one more. Right now, he's at the sidewalk in front of a crowd of people waiting for the street sign to go green along with the crowd who was waiting patiently. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, turn green already! I'm gonna be late for the tournament!" Kurogasa said impatiently running in place. And then as soon as the light turned green, Kurogasa darted ahead out of all the other people waiting at the sidewalk. He ran until he skidded to a halt then ran leaning forward. The door slid open and Kurogasa wasn't watching where he was going not noticing Misaki standing in front of the door. When he finally saw who was in front of him, he started to freak out, but he had too much momentum to stop.

"Oh no, Misaki! Watch out!" He yelled. Misaki heard Kurogasa, but turned too late as he crashed into her and they both fell to the floor with cries of dismay coming out of their mouths. Everyone excluding Kai looked at the two in concern.

"Ow… that hurt…" Kurogasa groaned. "Are you ok… Misa… ki…?" Kurogasa trailed off when he figured out what happened. His bento box was on the floor, thankfully with the food still inside, but that wasn't the issue right now. The issue was what he saw. When he crashed into Misaki with both of them falling to the ground, he saw that they were both on the floor, with Kurogasa finding himself on top of her, staring into her eyes. Their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching and his body was pretty much draped on hers. He could feel her um… assets, to put it lightly, pressed against his own chest, and his legs nestled on hers. Kurogasa blushed furiously. _'SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!'_ He yelled in his thoughts.

"Um… Kurogasa?" Misaki said with a blush. "Are you ok?"

Kurogasa got off of Misaki in a hurry, sitting down Indian style looking away from her with a massive blush on his face. "Uh… yeah, sorry. I–I was running late to the tournament because I pulled an all–nighter going over my Deck…" Kurogasa got up and dusted himself off, picked up his wrapped up bento box, and held out his hand to Misaki. "Um… here."

Misaki took Kurogasa's hand as he helped her up. "Thanks." Misaki looked at the clock in the store. "Well, it looks like you made it in time."

Kurogasa gave a nervous chuckle while the Sub Manager gave a happy meow towards Kurogasa. "Man, that's definitely the last time I do an all–nighter on my Deck." Kurogasa said while scratching the back of his head.

"Misaki!" A female voice yelled, causing Misaki to sigh and turn to the person. She looked 17, had waist length blonde hair, purple eyes, she wore a lime green T–shirt with a grey jacket over it, dark blue jeans and red converses.

"Hey Miharu." Misaki said with another sigh, making Miharu puff her cheeks.

"Way to be enthusiastic. Come on! It's the shop tournament!" Miharu said in excitement and then looked at Kurogasa who had a confused look on his face.

Misaki noticed the confused look Kurogasa was giving and pointed to Miharu. "Kurogasa, this is Miharu Ishimaru, she's a childhood friend of mine. Miharu, this is Kurogasa, he's the new kid in town."

Miharu looked at Kurogasa and bowed towards him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kurogasa said when Miharu gave a scheming smirk.

"I should give you some advice though, Kurogasa." Miharu said. "If you're running late, make sure you look where you're running because I saw that little incident." Kurogasa and Misaki turned beet red.

"Y–You saw that?" Kurogasa stammered a bit when Miharu put her hands behind her head and smiled.

"I mean, that was pretty bold of you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating." Miharu said, catching a glare from Misaki. "Oh come on Misaki! I saw you blush, you can't hide it from me!"

"S–Shut up." Misaki said as Miharu laughed.

"Anyways, the brackets will be up soon. Later taters." Miharu waved goodbye, leaving Misaki and Kurogasa by themselves.

"You'll have to forgive her." Misaki said. "She likes to tease people."

Kurogasa gave a dismissing wave. "Don't worry about it, my mom teases me all the time so I'm used to it."

"Are you okay, Kurogasa?" Aichi asked worriedly coming up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurogasa assured him. "I was just in a hurry and didn't look where I was going. I won't be doing that again anytime soon." He sheepishly laughed. He then looked around at the shop seeing his other opponents. "Wow, there sure are a lot of competitors today." He said to himself. He looked and saw a guy wearing some sort of ninja outfit. "Ehehehehe… what's with the ninja outfit?" He nervously laughed to himself. He continued to look around until his sight caught Kai in the background. The moment he saw him, Kurogasa glared at him. "Kai…" He muttered remembering what happened a few days ago on two separate occasions.

* * *

Flashback

_"If I beat you in a Vanguard Fight, will you tell me?" Aichi asked. "As a friend…"_

_"Don't make me laugh…" Kai scoffed. "It's pointless for me to fight you as you are."_

* * *

_"Wait Kai!" Aichi spoke up making Kai look at him. "Fight me."_

_"No." Kai said._

_"But why?" Aichi asked as Kai turned away._

_"Like I said before, you're not worth my time." Kai said, causing Aichi to lower his head which in turn made Kurogasa angry._

End Flashback

* * *

_'Who does that jerk Kai think he is anyway? Putting Aichi down like that… he didn't deserve it.'_ Kurogasa thought.

"Ahem!" Shin said in the microphone catching everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's has gathered, let's officially begin the Card Capital Shop Tournament!" He announced as everyone clapped not including Kai. Will the participants please come in front of the bracket?" He requested. All 16 competitors did so. "Sixteen participants will compete in a single elimination tournament. And the one that remains standing in the end is the winner! Perhaps, it doesn't need to be said, but players may not receive any advice from the gallery. I will act as the referee. Please follow the basic Vanguard rules. Anyone who breaks the rules will be disqualified. Please keep that in mind."

Aichi looked around the opponents he'll be facing. And he was pretty nervous. _'Kai's not nervous. Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, and even Izaki aren't nervous. Looks like I'm the only one that's nervous.'_ Aichi thought. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to see Kurogasa.

"Nervous?" Kurogasa asked.

"Y–Yeah." Aichi responded.

"Relax man, you'll do fine." Kurogasa assured him. "You're not the only one that's nervous. _I_ am too."

"You're nervous too? You don't look like it though."

"Yeah, but I know I am. I'm just not showing it. You just gotta remember to have fun, alright?"

Aichi looked at him for a while and then nodded. "Right."

"Now the preliminaries will be held tournament style. We will separate the participants into four groups. And the four winners from those groups will enter the finals. So now, I'll announce the tournament match–ups!" He then knelt down to the Sub–Manager. "Please do the honor, Sub–Manager." Shin said, but the cat refused. "Please Sub–Manager?" The cat looked away again. Shin sighed and looked at Misaki, who looked away as well. His shoulders slumped and then looked back to the cat. "Ughhh… Manager?" The cat's ears perked up at this. "Please show all the match–ups." The cat got up, yawned while stretching out his legs and then took off all the pieces of papers stuck onto the tournament bracket. The match–ups are as followed:

**A Block** – Aichi vs. Izaki/Ninja Master M vs. Nakanishi  
**B Block** – Misaki vs. Morikawa/Kawamura vs. Yamagami  
**C Block** – Kamui vs. Nagai/Hata vs. Matsumoto  
**D Block** – Kurogasa vs. Miharu/Fujino vs. Kai

"I'm in A Block." Aichi said to himself. "And Kai is in D Block. Looks like I have to make the finals if I'm gonna face Kai. And I'll be going against Izaki."

"B Block." Misaki said to herself.

"Going against Misaki huh? Hehehehe… my victory's in the bag." Morikawa laughed nervously to which Kurogasa sighed and sweat dropped.

"I'm in C Block!" Kamui said pumped up. He then noticed the kanji written for Kai. "So that's the kanji for Kai huh? Don't think you're hot stuff just because your name is written with a difficult kanji." He scoffed making Aichi laughed nervously.

"Looks like we'll be facing each other in D Block Miharu." Kurogasa said facing her.

"Sure looks that way." Miharu smirked.

_'And Kai's in D Block as well.'_ Kurogasa thought as he glared at Kai. _'Good. That'll give me the chance to teach him some respect and shut him up.'_

"And now without further ado, let's start the first round of fights!" Shin announced to which the people cheered at.

* * *

And so the tournament went on. In the A Block, Aichi went against Izaki. At first, both of them were nervous, but then once they started to relax, they played normally as usual. In the end, Aichi was able to win that round. In the B Block, Misaki easily won against Morikawa due to the latter having like 30 something Grade 3's in his deck. In the C Block, Kamui beat his opponent with ease, and in the D Block, Kai was able to beat his opponent with little effort as well. It was now time for Kurogasa and Miharu's match.

"Alright now, it's for the final first round fight. Kurogasa Kururugi vs. Miharu Ishimaru!" Shin announced. Miharu and Kurogasa shuffled their decks and placed their starting Vanguards face down on the Vanguard circle and drew their opening hands. They then placed their hands on top of their Vanguards.

"All right, this is it. You ready?" Kurogasa asked.

Miharu smirked at him. "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, just making sure you're listening." Kurogasa chuckled.

* * *

**"STAND UP! VANGUARD!**"

"Barcgal!" Kurogasa said as he flipped over his card.

"Lozenge Magus!" Miharu said as she also turned over her card.

_Miharu and Kurogasa stood in a mountainous area with the sky filled with a couple of planets. Kurogasa and Miharu turned into their vanguards, Kurogasa turning into a white dog with silver armor with a sword in its mouth biting the hilt._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]** _Miharu turned into a silver haired woman wearing a pink and gray mages outfit and carrying a staff. _**[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

_'She uses an Oracle Think Tank Deck like Misaki earlier.'_ Kurogasa thought. "The first move is yours."

"You're too kind." Miharu said as he drew her sixth card. "I Ride Battle Sister, Cocoa!" Miharu placed the card on top of Lozenge Magus.

_A golden aura appeared around Lozenge Magus and changed into a purple haired woman with elf ears wearing a nun's outfit and wielding throwing knives._ **[Battle Sister, Cocoa – 6000 Power]**

"I activate Magus's skill; since I rode an Oracle Think Tank on her, I'm allowed to call her to an open Rear Guard Circle." Miharu took Lozenge Magus from underneath Battle Sister, Cocoa and placed it behind her.

_A burst of light appeared behind Cocoa as Magus appeared in the light._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"Also Cocoa's skill activates when I Rode or Called her. I'm allowed to check the top card on my Deck and choose to either place it on top or on the bottom." Miharu took the top card from her Deck and looked at it. "I'll keep it there." Miharu placed it back on top of her Deck. "That's the end of my turn."

**Miharu  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Battle Sister, Cocoa**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
**Damage:** None

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Barcgal**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"I draw." Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Lake Maiden, Lian!" Kurogasa placed the card on top of Barkgal.

_A blue aura glowed around Barkgal and changed into a blue haired woman in a blue dress in a pool of water holding a large sword._ **[Lake Maiden, Lian – 7000 Power]**

"Barcgal moves back!" Kurogasa said moving Barcgal out of the Soul and places it below Lian. "Next I Call Little Sage, Marron!"

_Two bursts of light appeared behind Marron as Barcgal appeared behind Marron _**[Barkgal – 4000 Power]** _and the blonde haired boy wearing glasses in a blue and white–robe and hat, with a spellbook in hand appeared._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power].**

"Little Sage, Marron attacks Cocoa!" Kurogasa said turning Marron sideways.

"No guard." Miharu declared.

_Marron then opened up his spellbook and chanted something before striking his opponent with lightning coming out of his fingers. Cocoa cried in pain as she took the electricity._

"Damage Trigger, check." Miharu turned over the top card on her deck as it gave a red glow.

**[Damage Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, I give the +5000 Power to Cocoa and draw a card." Miharu drew one card.

_Cocoa glowed with a golden aura with the boost it was given from the trigger._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"With a boost from Barcgal, Lian attacks Cocoa!" Kurogasa said as he turned both cards sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Check!" Kurogasa turned over the top card of his deck. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

_Lian got out of the water and slashed at Cocoa with the sword before going back into the water._ **[7000 Power + 4000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Miharu turned over the top card of her deck. "No trigger."

**[Damage Check – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

"There's my turn." Kurogasa said.

**Miharu  
Hand: **6  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Battle Sister, Cocoa**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
**Damage:** Dream Eater (U), Silent Tom (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Sonic Noah/**Lake Maiden, Lian**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"I draw." Miharu drew her next card. "I ride Maiden of Libra!" Miharu placed the card on top of her Vanguard.

_A golden aura glowed around Cocoa as she took the form of a beautiful woman with tan waist length braided hair, tan clothing. She carried a Libra scale and had angel wings on her back._ **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**

"Next I call Silent Tom and Oracle Guardian, Gemini to support him."

_Two bursts of light appeared beside Maiden of Libra as a young man in a black business suit wearing a fedora, with two of his fingers chopped off, because they were actually guns while a female spirit held onto him with a devious smirk on her face. The other burst of like revealed two blonde haired children with four metal wings._ **[Silent Tom – 8000 Power] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power]**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kurogasa muttered, causing Miharu to smile.

"With a boost from Gemini, I attack your Vanguard with Silent Tom!" Miharu turned both cards sideways.

"I guard with–"

"I hope it's not a grade 0, because Silent Tom's skill keeps you from calling grade 0's to the Guardian Circle when he attacks." Miharu stated.

"What?" Kurogasa gasped.

_Silent Tom glowed with a golden aura and loaded his two gun–like fingers and fired at Lian who screamed as the bullets made contact._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa turned over the top card of his deck as it gave a yellow glow.

**[Damage Check– Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Lian!" Kurogasa said.

Lian glowed an aura as she powered up. **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Magus, Libra attacks!" Miharu turned both cards sideways. "Next I activate Lozenge Magus's skill, giving the boosted unit an extra +3000 power!"

"I guard with Little Sage, Marron!" Kurogasa placed the Grade 1 card in the Guardian Circle.

_Lian glowed with a blue aura due to the trigger and another blonde haired boy appeared defending Lian._ [**12000 Power + 5000 Shield = 17000 Power]** _Meanwhile, Maiden of Libra was glowing with a golden aura preparing to attack._

"Drive Trigger, check." Miharu turned over the top card of her deck as it gave off a yellow glow.

**[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power and the extra critical to Libra!" Miharu said with excitement.

_The golden aura intensified around Libra as she started to chant a spell which sent lightning bolts from the scales towards Marron and Lian, resulting in an explosion._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power/Critical: 2]**

"Damage Trigger, double check. First." Kurogasa turned over the first damage card.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Kurogasa flipped over the second damage card and sighed, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"Counterblast. When Maiden of Libra successfully hits, I flip over two Damage and draw a card." Miharu flipped the two cards in the Damage Zone and drew a card. "I end my turn; and at the end of the turn Lozenge Magus returns to my Deck." Miharu said as she shuffled the said card back to her Deck.

**Miharu  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Maiden of Libra**/Silent Tom  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
**Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/**Lake Maiden, Lian**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

"I stand and draw." Kurogasa stood his units and drew his card. "I ride Covenant Knight, Randolf!" Kurogasa placed the card on top of Lian.

_The maiden was engulfed in light and changed form and taking the former's place was a white knight with a long white plume going down on the back of his helmet with his sword ready to go. _**[Covenant Knight, Randolf – 8000 Power]**

"Next I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Kurogasa placed the card beside Randolf.

_The spiky purple haired blindfolded knight appeared with his sword at the ready._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**

"Knight of Silence, Gallatin attacks Silent Tom!" Kurogasa declared as he turned the card sideways.

"You're attacking Silent Tom?" Miharu asked in confusion.

"I would like to use my Grade 0 Guardians, thank you very much." Kurogasa said, making Miharu stifle a laugh.

_Gallatin jumped forward and slashed at Silent Tom before the latter turned into gold dust._

"With a boost from Barcgal, Randolf attacks Libra!" Kurogasa said as he turned both cards sideways.

"No guard." Miharu declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa turned over the top card of his Deck as it gave off a red glow.

**[Drive Check – Weapons Dealer, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, I give the +5000 Power to Little Sage, Marron and draw one card." Kurogasa said as he drew his card.

_Gallatin glowed with a blue aura as he charged towards Maiden of Libra with his sword ready and slashed her._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Miharu turned over the top card of her Deck. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Apollon – No Trigger]**

"Now Little Sage, Marron attacks Libra!" Kurogasa said while he turned the card sideways.

"No guard."

_Marron opened up his spellbook once again and shocked Libra with electricity, causing her to stagger a bit._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Miharu turned over the second damage card and sighed, "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Weather Girl, Milk – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said.

**Miharu  
Hand: **5  
**Front Row:** Empty/Maiden of Libra/Silent Tom  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
**Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Oracle Guardian, Apollon (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/**Covenant Knight, Randolf**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

"I stand and draw." Miharu stood her units and drew her card and smiled. "Goddess of the sun, descend forth with your radiant glow! I ride CEO Amaterasu!" Miharu placed the card on top of Maiden of Libra.

_Golden flames started to surround Maiden of Libra as she began to transform into a young woman with waist length black hair wearing a yellow and white traditional yukata with blue and orange ribbons to decorate her clothes, and some sort of sun like crown on top of her head._ **[CEO Amaterasu – 10000 Power]**

"Amaterasu's skill activates, since I have four or more cards in my Hand, she gains +4000 Power. Next I activate her second skill. I can Soul Charge one card." Miharu took the top card of her Deck and placed it underneath Amaterasu's pile.

**[Soul Charge – Miracle Kid – Draw Trigger] **

"Now I can check the top card from my Deck and choose to keep it on the top of my Deck, or place it on the bottom." Miharu looked at the top card of her deck and gave a small smirk. "I'll keep it on top."

_'Something tells me that's a Critical Trigger.'_ Kurogasa thought as Miharu took three cards from her hand.

"I move Gemini forward and call Oracle Guardian, Nike, Oracle Guardian, Wiseman, and E Alarmer!" Miharu placed the three cards around her Vanguard.

_Gemini floated forward as three bursts of light appeared around Amaterasu as a female Greek statue that's actually a robot, a male thinking statue looking like the famous Thinker sculptured by Auguste Rodin, and a humanoid alarm clock appeared._ **[Oracle Guardian, Nike – 5000 Power] [Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power] [E Alarmer – 5000 Power]**

"I attack with Gemini boosted by Nike!" Miharu turned both cards sideways.

"I don't think so! Gallatin, intercept! And I guard with another Gallatin from my Hand." Kurogasa countered moving the card to the Guardian Circle.

_Gemini glowed with a golden aura as both faces split in two, revealing a robotic face firing a laser towards Gallatin_ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** _only to have the Gallatin on the Field get in front and another blindfolded knight to appear to protect and take the blow for him._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power] **_The lasers hit and the two Gallatins' disappeared._

Kurogasa placed both of them in the Drop Zone. "I attack with Wiseman, boosted by E Alarmer!" Miharu said while she turned both cards sideways.

"I guard with Flogal!" Kurogasa said revealing the card in his hand and placed the card in the Guardian Circle.

_Wiseman glowed with a golden aura as he turned his head towards Randolf and fired a concentrated laser at him._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** _Then the pink dog appeared and took the hit for Randolf._ **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"OK then. I attack with Amaterasu!" Miharu turned her vanguard sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

"Twin Drive, first check." Miharu turned over the first card as it gave off a yellow glow.

**[Drive Trigger – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger, all effects go to Amaterasu! Second check!" Miharu turned over the second card and sighed. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Trigger – Oracle Guardian, Apollon – No Trigger]**

"But since I now have four cards, Amaterasu gains +4000 Power."

_The sun behind Amaterasu began to intensify and exploded into a thousand meteor streams and scream towards Randolf, who braced himself for the impact causing a massive explosion to create a massive cloud of dust._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 19000 Power/Critical: 2]**

"Damage Trigger, double check. First." Kurogasa turned over the first damage card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

"Second Check." Kurogasa turned over the second card and sighed. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"That's my turn." Miharu said.

**Miharu  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/**CEO Amaterasu**/Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
**Back Row:** Oracle Guardian, Nike/Empty/E Alarmer  
**Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Oracle Guardian, Apollon (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/**Covenant Knight, Randolf**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U). Knight of Conviction, Bors (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

"Five Damage already." Aichi said.

"Kurogasa needs to land two more hits." Kamui said.

"I stand and draw!" Kurogasa stood his units and drew his card.

"Crimson wings of burning resolve, fight and purge all evil that stand in your way! I ride… Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte!"

_Randolf was engulfed in light and transformed into an armored knight with crimson butterfly wings and a blazing sword appeared. _**[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 10000 Power]**

"Barcgal and exit the fields, My Rear Guard Marron moves back, and I call another Marron to support Brigitte, and I Knight of Conviction, Bors!" Kurogasa said taking off Barcgal sending him to the Drop Zone. Marron moved back and replaced them with the two new cards that were now beside Brigitte.

_Two bursts of light appeared behind and next to Brigitte as Marron appeared from behind and a man in white armor, wielding a rapier in one hand while holding an open book in the other appeared next to Brigitte's left side._ **[Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power] [Knight of Conviction, Bors – 10000 Power]**

"Oh boy…" Miharu said.

"With a boost from Marron, I attack with Bors, plus I activate his Counterblast! When he attacks, he gains +3000 Power!" Kurogasa turned the card sideways and flipped Epona from his Damage Zone.

"I guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike and intercept with Oracle Guardian, Wiseman." Miharu responded.

_Marron glowed an aura giving the power boost to Bors and the latter glowed brighter thanks to his own ability and charged towards Amaterasu while glowing from its own ability. _**[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]** _only to be stopped by the Nike and Thinker sculpture that got in the way. Bors pierced at the statue with his rapier and Nike and Wiseman disappeared to golden dust._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"I now attack Amaterasu with Crimson Butterfly, boosted by Marron!" Kurogasa said as he turned both cards sideways.

Miharu looked at her hand which consisted of two Grade 3's and then smiled. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, check. First." Kurogasa turned over the first card.

**[Drive Check – Holy Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I got a Grade 3. When I drive check a Grade 3 Royal Paladin with Brigitte as my Vanguard, he gains +5000 Power until the end of that battle! Second Check." Kurogasa turned over the second card as it gave off a yellow glow.

**[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Got it! Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power plus the extra critical to my Vanguard! Go! Incandescing Sword Slash!"

_Brigitte glowed with power from himself and the trigger and Marron his spell from his spellbook glowing and gave its power to the crystalized armored dragon._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power /Critical: 2]** _Brigitte then flew towards Amaterasu with his butterfly wings and slashed at her with his flaming sword making Amaterasu cry in pain. _

"Damage Trigger, double check. First." Miharu turned over the first card.

**[Damage Check – CEO Amaterasu – No Trigger]**

"Second Check." Miharu turned over the second card and showed it to Kurogasa. "I lost."

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Cocoa – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Miharu  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/**CEO Amaterasu**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Oracle Guardian, Nike/Empty/E Alarmer  
**Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Oracle Guardian, Apollon (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U), CEO Amaterasu (U), Battle Sister, Cocoa (U)

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Knight of Conviction, Bors/**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (F), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U). Knight of Conviction, Bors (U) Little Sage, Marron (U)

* * *

The audience was in awe at Kurogasa's fight with Miharu. "The winner is: Kurogasa Kururugi!" Shin announced to which the audience clapped.

"Whew…" Kurogasa sighed relieved that the battle was finally over.

"Nice job, Kurogasa." Miharu complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Kurogasa said as the two shook hands and Misaki walking over as well.

"Congratulations on your win Kurogasa." Misaki said, causing Kurogasa to blush.

"Um, thanks. I was kinda nervous, but I somehow managed to win." Kurogasa said. "I saw your match as well. You were incredible; even though it was pretty much hands down when you were facing Morikawa and his 30 something Grade 3 cards." He added laughing a bit.

"Thanks."

"Get a room you two!" Miharu said, causing both Misaki and Kurogasa to blush and turn towards her.

"Miharu, how many times do I have to tell you before you get it?" Misaki growled at her. "It's not like that!"

"That's not what I saw." Miharu sang and caught a glare from Misaki. "You know, if looks could kill, you would definitely be an assassin. Anyways, I'm going to go watch the rest of the tournament, good luck on your fights!" Miharu was about to walk away and then looked at Kurogasa. "Oh, and Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need any help, just holler OK?" Miharu said and moved closer to him to his ear. "I might even help you with Misaki." She whispered, making Kurogasa blush before she ran into the crowd. Once he got over that, he looked at the results of the tournament bracket as of now:

**A Block** – Aichi vs. Ninja Master M  
**B Block** – Misaki vs. Kawamura  
**C Block** – Kamui vs. Hata  
**D Block** – Kurogasa vs. Kai

"Kai…" Kurogasa muttered before slightly narrowing his eyes at his next opponent to which Kai didn't notice. _'I don't care how good he is, I'm gonna win against him and teach him some respect.'_ He thought before taking out his deck and taking out a card looking at Holy Disaster Dragon in particular confidently smiling a bit. _'And you're gonna help me do that… partner.'_

* * *

And I'll stop right there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now you just have to wait for the next one. Until next time, review!


	4. Card Capital Shop Tournament Part 2

Okay people, time for another chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles! Sorry about not updating in a while. Been working with my other stories. So, hopefully this chapter will make it up.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Card Capital Shop Tournament Part 2

Last chapter, we left off where the first round fights were already done and Kurogasa has just beaten Miharu in the first round of the Card Capital Shop Tournament. Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, Kurogasa, and of course, Kai won their fights as well. As of now, this is where they stand:

**A Block** – Aichi vs. Ninja Master M  
**B Block** – Misaki vs. Kawamura  
**C Block** – Kamui vs. Hata  
**D Block** – Kurogasa vs. Kai

"All right, will the following winning competitors from the first round of fights please step up?" Shin asked. Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Kurogasa and the other opponent's did just that. "Now I'll explain the finals. The four people who win their second fight can enter the finals as their representative for their block. The matchups for the finals will be decided after the four people are selected." Shin explained.

_'And depending on the draw, I might fight Kai right away.'_ Aichi thought.

"So with that being said, let's start the second round of fights!" Shin announced.

* * *

And so the second round has begun. Kamui and Misaki easily won their fight in no time. It was now Aichi against Ninja Master M. This was their stats as of now:

**Aichi  
Hand:** 1  
**Front Row:** Little Sage Marron/**Blaster Blade**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
**Damage:** Knight of Rose, Morgana (U), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (U), Little Sage Marron (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

**Ninja Master M  
Hand:** 3  
**Front Row:** Stealth Beast, Chigasumi/**Stealth Dragon Voidmaster**/Stealth Beast, Chigasumi  
**Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
**Damage:** Exile Dragon (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Wyvern Strike, Tejas, (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U)

"Stand and draw." Aichi said drawing his next card. "Enter the fray! I ride the ruler of all knights! The King of Knights, Alfred!" He declared placing the card on top of Blaster Blade.

_Blaster Blade glowed a blue light all over and an explosion occurred. When the dust cleared, a man in armor similar to Blaster Blade's armor riding on top of a blue horse with a golden mane wielding his sword appeared_ **[King of Knights, Alfred – 10000 Power]**.

"Oh, Alfred is it–degozaru?" Ninja Master asked. "The King of Royal Paladins who gains power based on the number of his loyal allies. I am impressed that you still have a card of this caliber remaining–degozaru. On the other hand, my Voidmaster's power is 9000. Even if I guard with a shield of 10000, that's only 19000 total. It would not be enough to defend against the attack–degozaru. However, you only have three Royal Paladins in your rear guard. Meaning Alfred's skill only gives him +6000 Power–degozaru. And with such a small hand, you can't use his skill to its full potential–degozaru.

"That's where you're wrong." Aichi smirked. "I can call Royal Paladins like this too. I move Marron back and I'll activate Barcgal's skill!" He said turning Barcgal sideways. "I search for one Flogal or Knight of the Future, Llew and Superior Call it! And I choose Flogal!" He said taking the said from his deck and placing the card behind Gallatin.

_Barcgal howled and the pink dog appeared._ **[Flogal – 5000 Power]**

"Next I activate Alfred's skill! I Counterblast three!" He said flipping the top three cards over. "Then I can search for a Grade 2 or lower from my deck and Superior call it as well! I Superior Call Knight of Silence, Gallatin!"

_Alfred raised his sword in the air and lightning struck the ground on his left, then another blindfolded knight appeared_ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**.

"Now you have Royal Paladin Rear Guards–degozaru!" Ninja Master M exclaimed.

"Flogal will boost my Knight of Silence, Gallatin, and attack Voidmaster!" Aichi declared turning the cards sideways.

_Flogal glowed an aura transferring its power to Gallatin_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**. _Then Gallatin leapt forward and struck. But what Gallatin struck was just a log._

"Again?" Aichi asked. Ninja Master M guarded with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr.

"That level of attack isn't going to faze me–degozaru." Ninja Master M chuckled as he placed the card he used to guard in the Drop Zone.

"Then… I'll attack with Alfred!" Aichi said turning the card sideways. "Alfred's skill! For every Rear Guard Royal Paladin, he gains +2000 Power!"

_All of the rear guard Royal Paladins glowed and transferred their power to Alfred_ **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"No guard–degozaru." Ninja Master M said.

"Twin Drive! First check…" Aichi said.

**[Drive Check – Wingal – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Aichi revealed the second card which glowed blue.

**[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

"What the–" Ninja Master M exclaimed.

"Stand Trigger activate! I give the +5000 Power to my Gallatin who has yet to attack and then stand up the Gallatin that just attacked." Aichi smirked.

_The Gallatin who has yet to attack glowed while the other Gallatin stood up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**. _While that went on, Alfred commanded his horse to go, which it did. The horse jumped up neighing and then Alfred brought his sword down on Voidmaster._

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Strike, Jarran – No Trigger]**

"Great going, bro!" Kamui praised.

"Just one more!" Reiji added.

"OM, yo." Eiji added.

"Gallatin boosted by Marron will attack your Voidmaster too!" Aichi said turning the two cards sideways.

_Marron opened up his book and chanted transferring his power to the Gallatin who has yet to attack_ **[15000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power]**. _Gallatin then jumped up ready to strike at Voidmaster with his sword._

"This is bad–degozaru! I guard with Dragon Dancer, Monica and intercept with my two Chigasumi's!" Ninja Master M exclaimed. Placing one card from his hand to the Guardian Circle and placing the Chigasumi's in the Guardian Circle as well.

_A beautiful woman in a red dragon costume and the two tiger like ninjas got in the way to protect Void master._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power]** _Gallatin noticed this and at the last second backed off and sheathed his sword back into its scabbard._

"Whew… managed to get through that–degozaru." Ninja Master M sighed with relief as he placed the three cards he used to guard in the Drop Zone.

"You still have my other Gallatin to go through." Aichi reminded him. "I attack Voidmaster with the Gallatin I just stood up." He said turning that card sideways again. Ninja Master M flinched as he looked at his one lone card. He can't guard with this one. "Well, will you guard or not?"

"Hmph. No guard–degozaru." Ninja Master M said.

_Gallatin jumped up with and slashed at Voidmaster with his sword._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ninja Master M said revealing his top card. "No trigger–degozaru."

**[Damage Check – Stealth Dragon Voidmaster – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Aichi  
Hand:** 3  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**King of Knights, Alfred**/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
**Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Barkgal/Flogal  
**Damage:** Knight of Rose, Morgana (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Little Sage Marron (F), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

**Ninja Master M  
Hand:** 1  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Stealth Dragon Voidmaster**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
**Damage:** Exile Dragon (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Wyvern Strike, Tejas, (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U), Wyvern Strike, Jarran (U), Stealth Dragon Voidmaster (U)

* * *

"The winner: Aichi Sendou!" Shin announced. The people started clapping and Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, and Kurogasa gathered around Aichi.

"That was an awesome fight Big Bro!" Kamui exclaimed while Aichi laughed nervously.

"Thanks Kamui."

"That's my number one disciple! Looks like I taught you well!" Morikawa gave an arrogant laugh which prompted Kurogasa to bop him on the head. "Hey! What was _that_ for?" He snapped.

"You didn't teach him anything!" Kurogasa snapped. "So stop talking nonsense!"

"I _did_ teach him something!" Morikawa snapped.

"Really." Kurogasa said with his brows furrowing and crossing his arms. "Name me one lesson."

"Well… um… uh…" Morikawa tried to think.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kurogasa said then turned to Aichi patting him on the shoulder. "That was awesome Aichi, you may have had a bad start but you still pulled through."

"Thank you Kurogasa. Though Ninja Master M reminds me of my middle school teacher."

"Now that you mention it," Izaki said. "He did sound like him."

"Oh come on." Morikawa gave a dismissing. "Mr. Mark is nothing like that."

Kamui looked at Kurogasa. "You're going to be fighting Kai right? Good luck Kurogasa."

"Thanks Kamui." Kurogasa said. _'I'm going to show him that he shouldn't look down on people, especially his friends.'_

"The next match will start in a few minutes." Shin said in the microphone. "Will the fighters please prepare?"

_'This is it.'_ Kurogasa thought and pulled out Holy Disaster Dragon. _'We'll show him how we fight, won't we partner.'_ Kurogasa placed Holy Disaster Dragon back in his Deck while Misaki and Miharu walked up to him.

"Looks like you're fighting Kai." Miharu said. "You're going to have the fight of your life. He's ruthless."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence." Kurogasa groaned as Misaki smiled.

"Don't listen to her, you'll do fine."

Kurogasa blushed. "Uh, thanks."

"Must I say this again? Get a room you two!" Miharu yelled, catching a glare from both of them. Miharu put her hands up in defense. "Ok, ok, I'm just going to go over there. Bye~"

"That Miharu…" Misaki sighed. "Anyways, good luck in your match."

"Thanks." Kurogasa answered. Kurogasa and Kai soon met up at the Standing Fighting Table in their respective places. Both placed aGrade Zero Unit in their Vanguard Circle, they then shuffled their Decks and drew their opening Hands. "Before we start this match, there's something I wanna get off of my chest Kai…" Kurogasa muttered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's that?" Kai asked.

"What is Vanguard to you?"

Kai remained silent for a few seconds and then finally answered. "Searching for someone who's stronger and beating that person in battle. That is my Vanguard."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"So that's your Vanguard huh?" Kurogasa muttered. "My Vanguard is all about having fun regardless of the opponent, whether they are old or new, strong or weak, it's all about having fun, and yet… you turn down Aichi just because you say he's weak and all he wanted was a Vanguard fight with you!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that your arrogant attitude is ruining everyone's fun of this game. And a true Vanguard fighter always accepts a battle, regardless of an opponent's skill!"

"If that's your point, then prove it to me by defeating me."

"I will! I'll make sure that you see my point by winning in this fight!"

* * *

**"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

**"STAND UP, THE VANGUARD!"**

Both Kurogasa and Kai flipped over their vanguards.

"Barcgal!" Kurogasa said.

"Lizard Solider, Conroe!" Kai said.

_They stood under a cloudy sky. The battlefield takes place in a desolate mountainous landscape, with lightning flashing across the sky in an empty bare rocky wasteland. In that wasteland, two faint images of the players stood face to face. A blue aura surrounded Kurogasa as he transformed into a white dog in silver armor with a sword in its mouth biting on the hilt._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**. _A red aura surrounded Kai as he turned into an armored lizard wielding a flaming axe_. **[Lizard Solider, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Kurogasa said and drew his sixth card. "I Ride Little Sage, Marron!"

_A burst of light appeared over Barkgal and glowed all over before changing into the blonde haired spellcaster._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"I'll end my turn there." Kurogasa concluded.

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Little Sage, Marron** /Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

**Kai  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"Draw." Kai said as he drew his sixth card. "I Ride the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" He said stacking the said card on top of Conroe.

_A red light burst from Conroe and glowed all over changing into a blue skinned demon with light blue hair, wearing a crimson red armor with a large sword in hand._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**

"I move Conroe to a Rear Guard Circle." Kai continued as he moved Conroe out of the Soul and behind Bahr.

_Conroe appeared in a flash of light behind Bahr._ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"Bahr, boosted by Conroe will attack Marron." Kai said turning the said cards in question, sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai said calmly flipping up the top card. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas – No Trigger]**

_Conroe glowed red giving its power to Bahr._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power] **_Bahr then jumped towards the orange armored dinosaur and slashed at its armor making the sword and armor make a screeching sound. The blue skinned demon then backed off._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card and putting the card in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"Turn End." Kai finished.

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Little Sage, Marron**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

**Kai  
Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe /Empty  
**Damage:** None

"Stand and draw." Kurogasa said drawing his next card and stood his cards right side up. "I ride Eagle Knight of the Skies!" He said stacking the card on top of Sonic Noah.

_A light engulfed Sonic Noah and the white armored knight, with a pair of swords, one in each hand, riding on top of large mechanical like eagle appeared._ **[Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power]**

"I call Knight of Silence Gallatin, and Little Sage Marron behind Eagle Knight!" Kurogasa called next placing Gallatin on Eagle Knight's left and Marron behind him.

_Two bursts of light came out of the ground and the blindfolded knight and blond haired mage with spellbook in hand appeared from those lights._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power] [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"I'll attack Bahr with Eagle Knight of the Skies boosted by Marron!" Kurogasa declared, turning the said cards sideways. "Plus, I activate Eagle Knight's skill! Since I have more Rear Guards than you do, during this battle, Eagle Knight gains an extra +3000 Power!"

"No guard." Kai said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa revealed the top card of his Deck and it glowed red0.

**[Drive Check – Arms Trader, Govanon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Gallatin and draw one card!" Kurogasa declared drawing his extra card.

_The blonde haired make chanted something from his spellbook and glowed as it transferred its power to the Eagle Knight with the latter glowing brighter due to its own ability._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]** _The knight then commanded its eagle to fly towards its enemy and it did so._ _The eagle shot lasers out of its mouth and Eagle Knight slashed at the blue skinned demon with his two swords._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said revealing the top card and placing it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Gojo – No Trigger]**

"Now I'll have Gallatin attack Bahr as well!" Kurogasa continued.

"No guard." Kai said.

_The blindfolded knight charged at the blue skinned demon_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**. _He unsheathed his sword and slashed at its armor._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said revealing the top card.

**[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa finished.

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Eagle Knight of the Skies**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

**Kai  
Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe /Empty  
**Damage:** Dragon Monk, Gojo (U), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U)

"Stand and draw." Kai said standing his cards and drawing his next one. "I ride Dragon Knight, Aleph!"

_Bahr glowed all over and changed into an orange spiky haired kid with blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless yellow vest, shorts, wearing a dark colored gauntlet on his arm holding a large orange sword and riding on top of a maroon colored dragon. _**[Dragon Knight, Aleph – 9000 Power]**

"I call another Bahr, and I'll call Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" Kai continued placing the two cards in the front row of the Rear Guard circles.

_Another blue skinned demon in crimson red armor wielding a large sword appeared_ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]** _and a young man in Arabian clothing wearing a large spear appeared as well_ **[Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – 4000 Power]**.

"Now I'll activate Aleph's skill! I Counterblast one from my Damage Zone." Kai said flipping the first card over. "I put Bahr and Tahr into my Soul." He said next placing them under Aleph. "Then I can search for an Embodiment of Victory, Aleph from my deck and Superior Ride it!" He said as he did just that.

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Ride the Vanguard! Embodiment of Victory, Aleph!" Kai declared.

_Bahr and Tahr disappeared from the field. Aleph yelled as energy and fire engulfed him and his dragon. When the fire died down, it revealed a more grown up Aleph, now in red and black armor holding a spear and his dragon was black colored as well._ **[Embodiment of Victory, Aleph – 10000 Power]**

"Oh man…" Miharu said as Kurogasa gritted his teeth. "Kai managed to get a Grade 3 out before Kurogasa can."

"That's one powerful combo." Kamui added.

"Now I'll call Wyvern Strike, Tejas and Wyvern Strike, Jarran!" He said placing Tejas in the front row and Jarren behind Tejas.

_Two bursts of light appeared on Aleph's right. The first revealed a blue mechanical wyvern and on it was a grey armored man._ **[Wyvern Strike, Tejas – 8000 Power]** _Behind Tejas was a man in yellow and green armor on top of a red and white colored mechanical wyvern._ **[Wyvern Strike, Jarran – 6000 Power]**

"Conroe will boost Aleph and attack your Vanguard!" Kai declared turning the said cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Check the Twin Drive." Kai said revealing the top two cards. One of them which glowed yellow.

**[Drive Check – Flame of Hope, Aermo – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Get! Critical Trigger. I give the extra critical to my Vanguard and give the +5000 Power to Tejas." Kai said.

_Conroe glowed red and gave its power to Aleph._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 2] **_Aleph then commanded its dragon to fly over to the Eagle Knight, which it did, and Aleph struck at the white knight with his spear as his dragon flew by._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Kurogasa said as he revealed the top two cards. "No triggers."

**[Damage Check – Lake Maiden, Lian – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

"Now I'll boost Tejas with Jarran!" Kai continued turning the said cards sideways. "Plus, I activate Jarren's skill! When he boosts Tejas, he gains +4000 Power until the end of the battle. And you have the trigger to worry about too."

"No guard…" Kurogasa gritted.

_Jarran glowed giving itself power_ **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]**. _Then that glow transferred over to Tejas. And Tejas glowed the brightest due to all the power it was being given from Jarran and the trigger booster._ **[8000 Power + 10000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power] **_Tejas then flew his mechanical wyvern towards the eagle knight and fired volley of shots from the wyvern's mouth and the shots made a hit._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card of his deck.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kai finished.

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Eagle Knight of the Skies**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage Marron/Empty  
**Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Lake Maiden, Lian (U), Knight of Conviction, Bors (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U)

**Kai  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Embodiment of Victory, Aleph**/Wyvern Strike, Tejas  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe /Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
**Damage:** Dragon Monk, Gojo (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U)

"My move! Stand and draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card and standing his cards up.

"The crime warrants a thousand deaths! Persecute all that fail to uphold the law and bring justice! I Ride… Knight of Conviction, Bors!" Kurogasa said placing the said on top of Eagle Knight's card.

_The Eagle Knight was engulfed in light and transformed into a man in white armor, wielding a rapier in one hand while holding an open book in the other._ **[Knight of Conviction, Bors – 10000 Power]**

"I call Knight Squire, Alen to support Gallatin, Covenant Knight, Randolf, and Weapons Dealer, Govanon!"

_Three bursts of light appeared._ _A boy with white armor with a red jewel on his chest and helmet appeared next behind Gallatin carrying a large, glowing broad sword appeared._ **[Knight Squire, Alen – 6000 Power]** _A white knight with a long white plume going down on the back of his helmet with his sword ready to go._ **[Covenant Knight, Randolf – 8000 Power]** _And a blue robed gnome in armor appeared behind Randolf_ **[Weapons Dealer, Govanon – 5000 Power]**

"Randolf, boosted by Govanon will attack Aleph!" Kurogasa declared turning the said card sideways.

"No guard." Kai said.

_Govanon glowed an aura all around himself and transferred his power over to Randolf_ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** _Randolf then charged towards Aleph, leaping up in the air and slashing at the former with his glowing sword before coming back down to the ground._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said revealing his top card.

**[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Goku – No Trigger]**

"Now Bors will attack Aleph with the support of Marron plus I activate his Counterblast!" Kurogasa said turning his Vanguard and Marron's card sideways and flipping over Knight of Silence, Gallatin in the Damage Zone. "When he does battle, he gains +3000 Power!"

"I guard with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr and Flame of Hope, Aermo, from my Hand!" Kai countered placing the two cards in the Guardian Circle.

_Marron glowed a bright light transferring his power to Bors and Bors glowed brighter due to its own ability._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]** _Bors then closed his book and charged at Brigitte, with him ready to strike with rapier in hand. But then another young Arabian man wielding a large spear, a red skinned boy with long red hair and a tail on his back, blocked the attack._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000]**

"You do realize that all I need is a trigger to get through your defense right?" Kurogasa asked.

"I know." Kai answered.

"In that case, Twin Drive, check!"

**[Drive Check – Knight of the Harp, Tristan – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Eagle Knight of the Skies – No Trigger]**

"No trigger." Aichi said.

_The attack didn't go through, so Bors only pierced Aermo and Tahr with his rapier and backed off._

"Gallatin boosted by Alen, will attack Aleph!" Kurogasa continued turning the last cards in question sideways.

"No guard." Kai said.

_The squire knight gave his power to Gallatin in the form of glowing energy from the former to the latter._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power**] _The blindfolded knight then rushed towards Aleph, jumped up and slashed at the latter before landing back on the ground feet first._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said revealing his top card and putting it in the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Flame of Hope, Aermo – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa gritted.

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Knight of Conviction, Bors**/Covenant Knight, Randolf  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Little Sage Marron/Weapons Dealer, Govanon  
**Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Lake Maiden, Lian (U), Knight of Conviction, Bors (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U)

**Kai  
Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Embodiment of Victory, Aleph**/Wyvern Strike, Tejas  
**Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe /Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
**Damage:** Dragon Monk, Gojo (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U), Dragon Monk, Goku (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U)

Kai was silent was for a while and his eyes were closed. But a moment later, his eyes opened and said, "Final Turn!" Everyone in the audience gasped at this.

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped in shock.

"Draw." Kai said drawing his card.

"Burn everything in this world to ashes with your apocalyptic fire! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!" He said slapping the card on top of Aleph.

_A pillar of fire and light erupted from the ground, surrounding and engulfing Aleph. As Bors and the rear guards looked on, a pair of yellows could be seen from the pillar of fire. The flames dispersed and a large red dragon standing upright like a human with a pair of wings and a large sword appeared, roaring with authority while announcing its presence on the battlefield_ **[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**.

"I activate Dragonic Overlord's skill!" Kai continued. "I Counterblast three cards in my Damage Zone." He flipped the three cards. "Dragonic Overlord gains +5000 Power, plus the ability to stand him whenever he attacks my opponent's Rear Guard and retires them. This is Overlord's ability! Eternal Flame!"

"No way!" Kurogasa gasped. _'And even I guarded my Rear Guards he'll just keep on attacking them and Drive Check!' _He thought in horror.

_Dragonic Overlord roared as fire and power surged through its body._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Lucky for you, it loses the ability to Twin Drive, but I don't need that. Now I'll have Conroe exit the Field and call Bahr to support Overlord and call Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" Kai continued.

_Conroe disappeared only to be replaced by the blue skinned demon in red crimson armor with sword in hand_ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**. _Then a blue armored knight holding a large lance riding on top of an armored dragon appeared_ **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**.

"Now Dragonic Overlord will attack Gallatin!" Kai said turning his Vanguard card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa gritted.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai said revealing the top card.

**[Drive Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

_Overlord shot flame out of its mouth and destroyed Gallatin into dust._

Kurogasa placed him in the Drop Zone.

"Overlord stands!" Kai said standing the card up again. "And now he'll attack Randolf!"

"No guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger again." Kai said revealing his next top card.

**[Drive Check – Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka – No Trigger]**

_Randolf suffered the same fate as Gallatin._

Kurogasa put Randolf in the Drop Zone.

"Now, Nehalem will attack Bors!" Kai said next turning the said card sideways.

"I guard with Knight of the Harp, Tristan!" Kurogasa countered placing it in the Guardian Circle.

_Nehalem raised his lance up, lightning struck the lance and then shot it towards Bors, but a silver haired man in white armor carrying a small harp in one hand and a sword in another blocked it before being struck by the lightning and turned him into dust _**[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"Jarran boosts Tejas, and will attack Bors as well!" Kai continued.

"I guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Kurogasa countered again.

_Jarran gave off an aura and transferred its power to Tejas_ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 18000 Power]**. _The blue mechanical wyvern shots volley of shots at Bors, but the kid in blue armor riding on top of an armored beetle blocked it too_ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. _The kid screamed before turning into dust._

"This is the end. With a boost from Bahr, Dragonic Overlord will attack Bors!" Kai said turning the said cards sideways.

"I guard with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine and Eagle Knight of the Skies!" Kurogasa gritted placing the last two cards in his hands to the Guardian Circle.

_Bahr glowed a red glow giving the power boost to Overlord_ **[16000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**._The dragon then shot flames out of its mouth and went the rapier wielder, but the green haired maiden, and the white armored knight on top of his mechanical eagle protected him, holding out the attack_ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"You think that's going to last you this turn?" Kai asked. "Think again. Check the Drive Trigger!" Kai drew his card and looked at it. "This fight showed you proved nothing and that my way of Vanguard stands." He said as he revealed it which gave off a yellow glow. Everyone in the shop gasped at what he revealed.

**[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"No…" Kurogasa gasped.

"Get! Critical Trigger! I give the +5000 Power and the extra critical to Dragonic Overlord!" Kai smirked.

_The intensity of the flames grew larger because the power from the trigger bonus gave it more power._ **[24000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power/Critical: 2]** _Elaine and the Eagle Knight couldn't hold out and turned into dust as the flames went for Bors who screamed in agony before an explosion occurred._

"Damage Trigger… double check…" Kurogasa got out. "First Check."

**[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

_'Just one more… It's not over yet. I need a Heal Trigger… please… let me draw a Heal Trigger…'_ Kurogasa hoped. "Second check…" He revealed it and gasped at he saw.

**[Damage Check – Holy Disaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Kurogasa  
Hand:** 0  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Knight of Conviction, Bors**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Knight Squire, Alen/Little Sage Marron/Weapons Dealer, Govanon  
**Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Lake Maiden, Lian (U), Knight of Conviction, Bors (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U), Little Sage, Marron (U), Holy Disaster Dragon (U)

**Kai  
Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem/**Dragonic Overlord**/Wyvern Strike, Tejas  
**Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
**Damage:** Dragon Monk, Gojo (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Dragon Monk, Goku (F), Flame of Hope, Aermo (F)

* * *

"Damn… I lost…" Kurogasa muttered bowing his head with his hair covering his eyes trembling.

"Oh man…" Miharu muttered.

"Kurogasa…" Aichi murmured.

"The winner is: Kai Toshiki!" Shin announced over the microphone. A few people clapped silently while Kai gathered his cards and walked away without a word, leaving Kurogasa in shock of his defeat while he clenched his fists in anger.

"Kurogasa, are you ok?" Misaki asked him while he gathered his cards.

"I'm… fine…" Kurogasa got out.

"Come on, don't take it too hard." Miharu said. "You were really close, and that's what counts."

"But, that's just _it_; it wasn't enough that I only came close; I didn't beat him. If only I had survived that turn I would've won. I would've shown Kai what Vanguard was to me." He said sadly.

"Come on Kurogasa, one loss doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Misaki said and smiled. "Skill is only half of Vanguard, the other half is luck; you were just unlucky that's all."

"I… guess you're right…" He said feeling somewhat better, but still feeling down. Shin seemed to notice this.

* * *

So the tournament went on with Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui as the four finalists for the local shop tournament. Aichi went against Kamui and Kai went against Misaki. All finalists fought well, but in the end Kai ultimately won the entire thing. Not surprisingly.

"Alright then, now that the shop tournament has been officially over with Kai as the winner, I have an important announcement to make!" Shin said as he went to the front, with the tournament bracket behind him. "The winner Kai Toshiki, the Runner–Up Kamui Katsuragi, and the rest of the best four, Aichi Sendou, and Misaki Tokura will enter this!" He said as he unveiled a poster that said Vanguard Championship.

"Whoa…" Kurogasa blinked.

"That's something you don't see every day." Miharu blinked again.

"These championships are the biggest Vanguard tournaments in _all _of Japan! You four will be the representatives sent from Card Capital!" Shin announced. This got the four finalists to be a bit surprised. Including Kurogasa. "First, you'll enter the regional tournament and if you win that… at the next national tournament, you'll get to battle with the best from around the country! Whoever wins there will truly be the Best Fighters in Japan!" Now _everyone_ was astonished at this, excluding Kai of course. "Although, it will be consisting of three people, so one of you will have to act as a backup. But you have all earned the honor of being worthy to participate in this tournament! Everyone, please give these four a round of applause!" Everyone present clapped at the four including Kurogasa.

After all that excitement, the sun had set and everyone started to go back home with Kai already gone home.

"Congrats Aichi, you're gonna be in the big leagues." Kurogasa said.

"It's nothing really." Aichi said shyly.

"Whaddya _mean_ it's nothing? It's definitely something!" Miharu exclaimed. "You have a chance to be National Champs!"

"Yeah, so take the opportunity. Don't let it slip by." Kurogasa said.

"Um… okay." Aichi got out.

"Good. Well, um, I'll… see you guys later. Good luck over at Regionals." Kurogasa smiled sadly before turning on his heel and left. When he was outside, and started walking away…

"Hold on, Kurogasa, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shin called.

Kurogasa stop in his tracks turning around to see the manager jogged towards him before coming to a stop. "Oh um, sure. What is it?"

"You want to settle a score with Kai don't you?" Shin said rather than ask. Kurogasa flinched for a moment before he looked away from Shin only for the latter to know that his thoughts were confirmed. "I thought so. I can tell you, Kai is a strong Cardfighter. And managing the shop for a while, I've seen that look before in many people. The sting of defeat really hurts."

"I've been feeling the sting of defeat for years…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Shin asked confused. It was then and there that Kurogasa told his story about how he lost at any kind of card game and that he always gets frustrated and tired of losing all the time until he got into Vanguard and started winning. His winning streak was going good until Kai broke it. "I see… you've been through a lot haven't you."

"Yeah… and losing to Kai, I feel like my losing streak's coming back to me…" Kurogasa muttered.

"I see… well then, if you want to settle the score between yourself and Kai, how about you form your own team for the Regionals?"

"Huh?" Kurogasa looked at the manager wide–eyed. "Form… my own team?"

"I don't see why not. It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Form you own team, and when you and Kai fight at the Regionals, well, _if _you do, you can settle it once and for all." Kurogasa looked at him for a while, and then… he smiled.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try. Alright, I think I can do that." Kurogasa nodded grinning.

"Good. Then we'll see you at the Regionals then." Shin said. "Do your best."

"I will." Kurogasa said and with that, he ran for home with a determined look on his face. _'Just you wait Kai… I'm gonna get stronger and I'm gonna prove to you that my way of Vanguard is better than yours. We_ will _have a Cardfight again and when we do, I'll be ready for you. And I will defeat you!'_

* * *

Okay, and that's another chapter down! Yes, I know that you guys voted for Kurogasa to beat Kai, but after considering this for a while, I chose not to, because I want Kurogasa to develop slowly so that he could grow stronger. Trust me guys, he will someday beat Kai, it's just gonna take time, so with that, it's time for me to ask you for 2 OC's so that Kurogasa can form a team. Also I'm gonna need a team name too. So here's the form.

OC #1:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Clan:  
Other:

OC #2:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Clan:  
Other:

Team Name:

There you have it. Also, I'm gonna need your Deck recipes for your two OC's as well. Please do not put in cards that use Limit Breaks or Ultimate Breaks as you can tell that this is obviously way before season 2. So get to it people, send in your OC's and as always, review!


	5. Welcome to the Vanguard Treasury! Part 1

Hey guys. What's going on? I know it's been a while since I've updated, but life reared its ugly head at me once again. But anyways, I'm here now and it's time for me another chapter of Vanguard: Kururugi Chronicles! Also, the OC's have been decided. I'm only picking one from the reviews, because well, you guys gave me some really good ones, and it was hard to decide, but anyways, the one I'm picking is Ritsu Himuro and Kazuma Ishimaru from thetrueazure and the other will be Miharu, another OC made by thetrueazure that was already given before I announced to send in OC's. If it feels like the decision is one–sided, I am terribly sorry and deeply apologize, but this is my decision. By anyways, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Same thing. Also, Ritsu Himuro is owned by thetrueazure.

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Vanguard Treasury! Part 1

A few weeks have passed since the shop tournament at Card Capital and things have been pretty normal as of late. Kurogasa was of course going to Card Capital practicing his skills as a Vanguard Fighter, getting better every day, despite that it was mostly Morikawa challenging him and losing to Kurogasa every time and demanding rematch after rematch. As of now, Kurogasa went into the Card Capital shop after school, very tired. Aichi, Misaki, who was on break, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Miwa, and Miharu were there. Reason being of him being tired, was because he spent some nights staying up trying to find some card shops that's close to Card Capital and home and so far, Card Capital is the only Cardfight Vanguard shop close.

"Hey everyone…" Kurogasa yawned as he sat down with everyone.

"Wow, you look like you're going to pass out any minute." Miharu said.

"Are you ok?" Aichi asked in a worried tone.

Kurogasa gave a dismissive wave. "I'm fine; I've just been up some nights trying to find a card shop that's close to Card Capital and my home."

"Why?" Kamui asked.

"Well, since you, Aichi, Misaki, and Kai are already a team so you could go to Regionals, I thought of trying to form my _own_ team so I can go participate in the Regionals with you guys too." Kurogasa said. "That's why I've been up some nights trying to find a card shop close to here and home that's still need to have a team made for Regionals."

"Any luck so far?" Reiji asked.

"ALSF?" Eiji repeated in acronym.

"Unfortunately, no… At least ones that _I_ looked at. Either they're too far from here and home or they already have their teams made." Kurogasa sighed.

"Man, that's rough." Izaki said.

"Well, if that's the case, then how about having me, as your teammate?" Morikawa offered.

"With your skills, I don't think so, Lose–umi." Kamui snickered making Morikawa pop a vein.

"Why you little–! I told you its Katsumi!" Morikawa growled ready to maul the grade school kid until Izaki had to hold him back while Aichi tried to calm him down.

"Hey no worries, I'm sure you'll find a card shop near here and home." Miwa encouraged.

"You just have to keep looking." Misaki smiled a bit.

"I know… but then again, I've been looking up some card shops and online and there's like almost none around here close to here and home." Kurogasa sighed.

Miharu placed finger on her chin and thought of something. "I can help you with that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked. Everyone else looked at Miharu when she said that.

"I know a card shop not too far from here." Miharu explained. "I can take you there if you want."

"That would be awesome!" Kurogasa said in excitement.

"Wait!" Miharu and Kurogasa turned towards Morikawa as he pointed at himself. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Miharu just stared at him. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" She asked causing Morikawa to be taken aback at her question.

"What do you mean, who am I!? It's Morikawa!"

"Ohhhhh." Miharu said, realizing who he was. "Sorry, I kinda block annoying people from my memory."

"Why you!" Morikawa growled as he tried to get Miharu, but Izaki was holding him back while the others backed away from the situation.

"Shall we get going?" Miharu asked Kurogasa who nodded.

"Good luck, Kurogasa." Misaki said.

"Um… thanks." Kurogasa blushed a bit.

"Seriously, you two might as well get together and start dating." Miharu teased causing both of the teens to blush.

"It's not like that!" Kurogasa and Misaki said in unison.

"Oh, even agreeing on the same term huh?" Miharu smirked causing the teens to blush even redder.

"Let's just go…" Kurogasa grumbled.

* * *

After a while, Kurogasa and Miharu walked through the streets of Hitsue City. After a while, they arrived at building that was similar to the Flatiron Building in New York City, only it was a two–story building and smaller. The entrance to the building was on the vertex of the building. On top of the door, the sign read "Vanguard Treasury". "Is this it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yep, welcome to Vanguard Treasury." Miharu said. "I come here sometimes and visit with the people there. If there's a card you're looking for, this place is _bound_ to have it. They sometimes get cards not even released to the public yet."

"Wow. That's good to know." Kurogasa said impressed. The two of them went into the building, and Kurogasa was amazed at the interior of the building. On Kurogasa's left was the cash register table obviously. Behind that was a recreational room, that has a plasma screen TV where people can just sit, relax, and hang out. The shop itself was about 10 meters wide by 50 meters deep. In the middle of the room were tables where obviously people would play Vanguard. Lining the walls, were many of pairs of sliding see–through doors which led to a room containing Vanguard cards. Above the doors were symbols of each clan of the Vanguard game. Royal Paladin, Kagero, Oracle Think Tank, Nova Grappler, you name it. It has all the clans*. It even has a room for Booster Packs and Trial Decks too.

"Whoa!" Kurogasa said amazed. "This is… this is…"

"Amazing?" Miharu finished smiling in amusement on how awed Kurogasa was.

"Yeah, it's awesome! And do those rooms have Vanguard cards in there?"

"Yep. And each one holds a clan. We have all of them here."

"_All_ the clans?!" Kurogasa gawked. "Wow! How did this shop even _pay_ for all of this?"

"Well, from what I heard, the shop manager's grandfather was apparently a millionaire and when he died just last year, he wrote in his will that his money was to be given to his only grandson, who is the shop manager here." Miharu explained. "So, the shop's financially secured."

"That's right." Miharu and Kurogasa turned around to see a 26 year old man with short black hair wearing a white dress collared shirt with black dress pants and shoes wearing a red apron over it. "Looks like we got a new customer here; I'm Kenji Shintaro, owner and shop manager of Vanguard Treasury."

"Kurogasa Kururugi. It's nice to meet you." Kurogasa bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kenji replied. "Let me be the first to welcome you into the Vanguard Treasury. Since you're a new customer here, we gotta do a few things first before you could actually _shop_ here. Follow me to the counter."

With that, Kurogasa followed Kenji to the counter. What Kenji had to do first was enter his name into the computer. Then Kurogasa had to get his picture taken. After that Kenji had to have Kurogasa enter a 4 digit PIN number, so Kurogasa typed in a random number which was 4–6–9–2. Once all the information was put in, a machine could be heard from under the counter and after a minute or so, a card popped out of the machine. "Here you go." Kenji said handing the card to Kurogasa. It was apparently an access card. It had his picture with his name under, a logo of the card shop which was a clip art picture of a bank with a Vanguard card showing the reverse side, over it, and on the back was a magnetic bar strip.

"Thanks. So what do I do with this?" Kurogasa asked looking at the card.

"You just go through one of those doors and there will be a small machine that has a magnetic card reader and number pad." Kenji explained pointing to one of the doors. "Slide your access card first through the magnetic card reader, enter your PIN number, and voila, you're in. Oh, and your access card also acts as a sort of credit card for this shop. You can deposit and withdraw money into and from the card, like you would if you're in a bank, but only for this card shop. You can also sell your cards here too, if you want to put money into your access card _that_ way. When you go through one of those sliding doors, there will be machine on the side where you put in your access card and then take the Vanguard cards you don't need, and the money will be added to your access card. And for all our new customers, for your first visit, I put 10,000 Yen into your access card."

"10,000 Yen?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Hey, this shop is financially secured for a long thanks to my grandpa's money, so I have no problem with giving away money to new customers." Kenji winked.

"Wow… thanks." Kurogasa thanked.

"No problem. Now I gotta get back to work. You enjoy your time here."

"I will. Thank you." Kurogasa bowed and with that, he and Miharu left the counter.

"So, what do you think?" Miharu asked.

"This shop is awesome, I can tell you that much." Kurogasa replied. "Still unbelievable though."

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first visited here."

"Well, I better get to shopping; my Deck could use a bit of an upgrade." Kurogasa said.

* * *

So with that, Kurogasa went to the Royal Paladin room, sliding his access card and entering his PIN number, before the sliding doors open. The room itself was about the size of a walk in closet and the walls were lined with small drawers, each drawer holding a card. Whenever Kurogasa opened a drawer of a card, like Eagle Knight of the Skies for example, there would be tons of that card in that drawer, so it's no wonder that the card shop was well stocked with cards. So after a while, Kurogasa took out some cards he didn't need and added cards he wanted. And after leaving the room, he paid for the cards at the counter with his access card.

"_You_ sure were having fun shopping." Miharu said amused.

"You _bet_ I did, and with some of these new cards I added into this Deck, it's probably even stronger now. Now I need to get back to _real_ task at hand, forming a team of my own. And I need to two more members, three if possible, if one of us is absent."

"Hey Miharu." A voice said. Kurogasa and Miharu turned around to see a teenager about seventeen having jet black, shoulder length hair with a bang covering his right eye, azure blue eyes, wearing a black t–shirt with a white leather jacket, a phoenix necklace, blue jeans and black converses. He looked to Kurogasa, and he just gawked. And Kurogasa could only gawk back.

"Ritsu Himuro?!" Kurogasa asked shocked.

"Kurogasa Kururugi?!" Ritsu asked shocked for a moment, before he smiled. "Well, whaddya know?! It _is_ you!" Ritsu said suddenly getting Kurogasa into a headlock and giving him a noogie on the head.

"Good to see you too man!" Kurogasa smiled still being in the headlock.

"You know him?" Miharu asked looking at the two.

"_Know_ him? He's practically family!" Ritsu said. "I know this kid, since we were little! We grew up together, until he had to move to the US." He explained further until he released Kurogasa from the headlock. "What brings you back here to Japan?"

"It's official. I'm here to stay." Kurogasa grinned causing Ritsu to put him in another headlock.

"Yeah! That's great! Just like old times, huh buddy?"

"You know it." Kurogasa said with a stunned grin before Ritsu released him again. "Wait a minute, then how come you're here in Hitsue and how do you know Miharu?" He asked.

"Long story, short, after you left Tokyo, I moved too, here to Hitsue and I met Miharu here." Ritsu answered.

"Oi, oi, oi, what's with all the noise here?" Another voice asked. They turned to see a guy about Ritsu's age having white hair, red eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with a black trench coat over it, and also wore black jeans and black combat boots.

"Oh hey there, big bro." Miharu said.

"Big Bro?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yep, he's my twin brother, Kazuma." Miharu chirped. "Kazuma, this is Kurogasa Kururugi. He's new here."

"Nice to meet you." Kazuma said quietly.

"Likewise." Kurogasa nodded.

"So, what brings you here to Vanguard Treasury?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, other than getting an upgrade for my Deck," Kurogasa began as he held up his Deck of Vanguard cards. "I'm trying a form a team so I can go to Regionals this year; and hopefully get to Nationals too."

"Really?" Ritsu asked to which Kurogasa nodded. "Awesome! You can count me in!"

"Huh?!" Kurogasa asked surprised. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And you can count me in too." Miharu added. "What about _you_, big bro?" She asked her brother.

"Meh, sure, why not?" Kazuma shrugged.

"Well there ya go, Kurogasa. You got yourself a team!" Miharu smiled.

"Wow guys." Kurogasa said in disbelief.

"But~" Ritsu began smirking dangerously while holding up a Deck of Vanguard cards. "Gotta see how good you are first, so you're gonna be battle me _and_ Kazuma one at a time! You don't mind do you, Kazuma?"

"Sure, why not?" Kazuma shrugged.

"EH?!" Kurogasa asked startled.

"What? Are you chickening out _now_?" Ritsu teased before Kurogasa regained his composure.

"Of course not!" Kurogasa said before smirking. "Let's do this then!"

* * *

Both Ritsu and Kurogasa were now at a Standing Fighting Table and shuffled their respective Decks and cut each other's Decks. They placed their chosen Grade 0 unit onto the Vanguard Circle and then drew their opening Hand. Kurogasa mulligans two cards, before shuffling and redrawing. Ritsu mulligans four and did the same thing.

"Alright, Ritsu, you ready?" Kurogasa asked placing his fingers on his face down card.

"As always, buddy." Ritsu replied.

* * *

**"STAND UP! VANGUARD!"**

"Drangal!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Workerpod Saturday!" Ritsu said.

_The scenery changed into some sort of building with a metal floor and bunch of large and small wires that lined the wall. Their Vanguards arose in flares of light. On Kurogasa's side, there appeared a mechanical dog in silver armor with a bunch of wires and six pink blades protruded from the metal._ **[Drangal – 5000 Power]**. _On Ritsu's side, a stubby oval–shaped robot with stubby metal arms and legs appeared_ **[Workerpod Saturday – 6000]**.

"Dimension Police, huh?" Kurogasa mused.

"Yep. And you run Royal Paladin huh? It should be interesting. I'll start off." Ritsu said as he drew his sixth card. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!" He declared placing the card on top of Workerpod, Saturday.

_The stubby robot glowed and changed form into a purple android. Blades came out of Daisy's forearms while getting into a fighting stance._ **[Karenroid Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"And I'll go ahead and end it there." Ritsu finished.

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Karenroid, Daisy**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Drangal**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"Alright then, now it's _my _turn!" Kurogasa declared as he drew his sixth card. "I activate Drangal's skill! I look at top five cards from my Deck, and if there's a Knight of Quests, Galahad among them, I can Ride it, and put the rest on the bottom of my Deck in any order." He drew his five cards and looked among them. He smiled at this. "Cool. And I got one right here! I Ride, Knight of Quests, Galahad!" He said taking the card and placing it on top of Drangal before putting the rest of the cards back into the Deck.

_Instead of Drangal disappearing, a man with long flowing silver hair with an eye patch over his right eye, wearing silver armor and carrying a sword appeared next to Drangal, and the latter went up to its master before the former petted it._ **[Knight of Quests, Galahad – 7000 Power]**

"Next I Call Margal to the Field!" Kurogasa declared placing the card behind Galahad.

_A mechanical red armored dog appeared._ **[Margal – 4000 Power]**

"With a boost from Margal, Knight of Quests, Galahad attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Ritsu said in response.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power and the extra critical to my Vanguard!"

**[Drive Check – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

_Margal glowed with energy as it gave its power boost to Galahad and the latter glowed even brighter due to the Trigger bonus._ **[7000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 = 16000 Power/Critical: 2]** _Galahad and Drangal then jumped towards Karenroid, Daisy and Drangal bit its leg, while Galahad slashed with his sword before they retreated._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Ritsu said revealing the two cards and one of them glowed red. "Draw Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Daisy and draw a card." He said as he drew a card making his Hand at six.

**[Damage Check – Engiman Rain – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger] **

_Daisy glowed with power from the Trigger bonus._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"I'll end my turn." Kurogasa finished.

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Karenroid, Daisy**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
**Damage:** Engiman Rain (U), Army Penguin (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 6  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Knight of Quests, Galahad**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Margal/Empty  
**Damage:** None

"Not bad Kurogasa, not bad." Ritsu said impressed. "But wait, until you see this! Draw!" Ritsu declared drawing his next card making his Hand at seven. "I Ride Twin Order!"

_Karenroid, Daisy glowed and changed form into a crimson and black android, with twin laser–blades, one in each hand as it got into a fighting stance._ **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**

"Then I call, Masked Police Grander and Glory Maker!" Ritsu declared next placing two cards into the Rear Guard circles.

_Two bursts of lights appeared on Twin Order's left and from behind him. On Twin Order's left, was a man in red armor with a silver scarf around his neck with a red helmet, green goggles, and a yellow tri–crest on his helmet as he got into a dynamic pose_ **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power]** _From behind Twin Order was a pale blue woman in an elegant dress, clasping her hands in prayer._ **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**

"Now I'll have Masked Police, Grander attack your Vanguard." Ritsu said.

"No guard."

"Cool. And now Masked Police, Grander's skill activates! When he attacks a Vanguard and I have Dimension Police Vanguard, the latter gets +2000 Power!"

_Grander jumped up and did a flying side kick to Galahad, making Galahad stumble back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger. Galahad gets +5000 Power, and I draw." He said as he drew a card making his Hand at seven.

**[Damage Trigger – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

_Galahad glowed with power from the Trigger bonus._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Glory Maker, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Ritsu declared.

"No guard." Kurogasa said in response.

"Driver Trigger, check." Ritsu said revealing the top card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Trigger – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

_Glory Maker chanted in prayer as she gave her energy to Twin Order and the latter powered up from her and Grander's skill._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The crimson android then dashed forward and slashed Galahad with its twin laser blades in an X making Galahad cry out in pain before jumping back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Trigger – Knight of Quests, Galahad – No Trigger]**

"I'll end there." Ritsu concluded.

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Masked Police, Grander/**Twin Order**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Glory Maker/Empty  
**Damage:** Engiman Rain (U), Army Penguin (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 7  
**Front Row:** Empty/**Knight of Quests, Galahad**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Margal/Empty  
**Damage:** Margal (U), Knight of Quests, Galahad (U)

"This looks evenly matched, so far." Miharu mused.

"Yeah, but things are gonna change sooner or later." Kazuma added.

"Stand and draw." Kurogasa declared Standing his Units up and drawing his next card to make his Hand at eight. "I activate Knight of Quests, Galahad's skill! I look at top five cards from my Deck, and if there's a Knight of Tribulations, Galahad among them, I can Ride it, and put the rest on the bottom of my Deck in any order." He drew his five cards and looked among them. He frowned at this. "Not here." He said putting the five cards he drew to the bottom of the Deck. "But I _do_ have one in my Hand. So I Ride Knight of Tribulations, Galahad!"

_Drangal suddenly jumped up and somehow, someway transformed into a silver motorcycle before it dropped down and Galahad sat on the vehicle, revving the engine up._ **[Knight of Tribulations, Galahad – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Eagle Knight of the Skies, and Young Pegasus Knight!"

_Three bursts of light appeared on Galahad's left and right, and behind Eagle Knight. On Galahad's left was a man with spiky purple hair with a sort of circlet on his forehead. His eyes were covered by a red scarf, wearing an orange scarf around his neck, armor, and lavender clothing with a sword attached to his belt._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power] **_On Galahad's right was a white armored knight, with a pair of swords in hand, riding on top of a large mechanical eagle._ **[Eagle Knight of the Skies – 8000 Power]** _And behind Eagle Knight was a young man with purple hair wearing golden armor riding on top of Pegasus._ **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**

"Then I'll activate Margal's skill! I place him into the Soul and Galahad gains +3000 Power! And when a Unit is placed into the Soul, Young Pegasus Knight also gains +3000 Power until the end of the turn!" Kurogasa said next.

_Margal disappeared and Galahad and Young Pegasus Knight, glowed with power._ **[9000 Power + 3000 = 12000 Power] [6000 Power + 3000 = 9000]**

"Then I'll call Little Sage, Marron!" Kurogasa said next.

_The blonde haired boy with glasses, in blue robes holding a book in hand appeared._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Eagle of the Knight of the Skies, attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate Eagle Knight of the Skies' skill! Since I got more Rear Guards than you, he gains an additional +3000 Power!"

"No guard." Ritsu said.

_The Pegasus Knight glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight in front of him and the latter glowed brighter because he was giving himself more power due to his own ability._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 20000 Power]** _The knight then commanded his eagle to fly towards its enemy. As it did so, the eagle shot lasers out of its mouth with Twin Order protecting itself and the Eagle Knight slashed at the android with his two swords making a hit before flying up and retreating back to his side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ritsu said revealing the top card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Trigger – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Marron, Galahad attacks yours Vanguard!" Kurogasa said.

"No guard." Ritsu replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." He said revealing the card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Trigger – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

_Marron opened up his book and chanted something giving his power to Galahad._ **[12000 Power + 8000 = 20000 Power] **_Galahad then revved up the engines and rode over to Twin Order until he swerved, hitting Twin Order with the back of the motorcycle making the android fall before Galahad drove back to his side of the Field._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ritsu said revealing the card and it glowed green. "Aw yeah! Heal Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my Twin Order and heal one point of Damage!" He cheered as he placed Engiman Rain from his Damage Zone to the Drop Zone.

**[Damage Trigger – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

_Twin Order gained power through the Trigger Bonus._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Crap, I can't attack the Vanguard anymore. But I can still do this! Gallatin attacks Masked Police, Grander!" Kurogasa declared.

"Nuh–uh, not happening! I Guard with Army Penguin!" Ritsu countered placing the card from his Hand to the Guardian Circle.

_Gallatin went for Grander until a blue colored robotic penguin got in the way._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000]** _Nonetheless, Gallatin slashed at the robotic penguin destroying into motes of light before moving back._

"I'll end there." Kurogasa grumbled.

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Masked Police, Grander/**Twin Order**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Empty/Glory Maker/Empty  
**Damage:** Army Penguin (U), Cosmo Beak (U), Justice Rose (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Knight of Tribulations, Galahad**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Young Pegasus Knight  
**Damage:** Margal (U), Knight of Quests, Galahad (U)

"Stand and draw!" Ritsu declared standing his Units and drawing his card, making his Hand at five.

_"He who protects the peace of Cray, become the Great Sword of Justice and punish those who fail to uphold the law! Ride! Super Dimensional Robot, Daiyusha!"_

_In a flash of light, Twin Order was enveloped and changing form into a gigantic form of a white, red and blue mecha wielding a large sword and a star shaped shield resembling a Gundam._ **[Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Cosmo Beak and Cosmo Roar!"

_Two bursts of light appeared on the ground and a colossal red and silver bird–mecha, and a large silver–mecha saber tooth cat with rocket launcher mounted on its shoulders appeared behind Masked Police Grander._ **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"Cosmo Beak, Counterblast! When it's called to the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two to give any other Dimension Police I control +4000 Power! And I'll give it Daiyusha!" Ritsu said as he flipped over two cards.

_Light shone on the Gundam mecha Vanguard._ **[10000 Power + 4000 = 14000 Power]**

"With a boost from Cosmo Roar, Masked Police Grander attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Grander's skill activates! When he attacks a Vanguard and I have Dimension Police Vanguard, the latter gets +2000 Power!"

_Cosmo Roar, roared as Masked Police Grander was given the power while Daiyusha was given even more power _**[8000 Power + 6000 = 14000 Power] [14000 Power + 2000 Power = 16000 Power]** _Grander jumped up and did a flying side kick to Galahad, making Galahad stumble back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said as he revealed the top card.

**[Damage Trigger – Pongal – No Trigger]**

"Glory Maker boosts, and Daiyusha attacks your Vanguard!" Ritsu said smugly. "Daiyusha skill activates! When Daiyusha attacks and its Power is 14000 or more before it gets boosted, it gains one Critical!"

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped. "Man, I'm not letting that happen! I Perfect Guard with Flash Shield, Iseult!" Kurogasa said placing the card in the Guardian Circle. "And I'll discard this, to do it!" He said as he dropped a Knight of Silence Gallatin.

_Daiyusha charged forward, drawing back its blade as radiant power glowed around it_ **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power/Critical: 2]**, _but then the crystalline shield armored female warrior got in the way protecting Galahad before the Gundam mecha backed off._ **[Flash Shield, Iseult – 0 Shield]**

"Twin Drive, check!" Ritsu said as he revealed the two cards. One of them glowing golden yellow. "Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power and the extra critical to Cosmo Beak!" He grinned.

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

_Cosmo Beak glowed with power_ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 2]**

"And now I'll have my Cosmo Beak attack your Vanguard!" Ritsu said.

"No guard." Kurogasa gritted.

_The mechanical silver bird mecha opened up its beak and shot lasers from it hitting its target dead on._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards and one of them glowed green. "Heal Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to my Vanguard and heal one point of Damage!" He added as he took out Margal from the Damage Zone and placed it in the Drop Zone.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Tribulations, Galahad – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn there." Ritsu finished.

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 4  
**Front Row:** Masked Police, Grander/**Super Dimensional Robot, Daiyusha**/Cosmo Beak  
**Back Row:** Cosmo Roar/Glory Maker/Empty  
**Damage:** Army Penguin (F), Cosmo Beak (F), Justice Rose (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Knight of Tribulations, Galahad**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Young Pegasus Knight  
**Damage:** Knight of Quests, Galahad (U), Pongal (U), Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

"Stand and draw! Kurogasa said as he stood his Units and drew his card, making his Hand at three. "I activate Galahad's skill. I look at the top five cards and see if there's a Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad in it, and if there is, I can Superior Ride it." He checked the top five cards and smirked at one. "And I got one right here!" He then placed the remaining four cards into the bottom of the Deck.

_"Zoom into the battlefield and slice open a path for all the knights! Superior Ride! Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad!"_

_With that said, the motorcycle Galahad ridden on, changed form into some large hover bike jet–like apparatus with a large sword on top of the machine, pointing at Daiyusha as Galahad got in the seat of the jet_ **[Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad – 11000 Power]**

"Galahad's skill activates! When I ride it on top of Knight of Tribulations, Galahad, I can Soul Charge two cards from my Deck to the Soul!" Kurogasa said as he did so making his Soul at six.

**[Soul Charge – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**

"Here it comes…" Kazuma said.

"What?" Miharu asked.

"You'll see."

"Then I activate Galahad's _other _skill! When I have six or more cards in the Soul, I can Counterblast two, and give Galahad +3000 Power and an extra critical!"

"What?!" Ritsu gasped as Kurogasa flipped over two cards.

_Galahad glowed with power._ **[11000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 2]**

"And I'll do it again!" Kurogasa said flipping over two more.

_Galahad shined even brighter as it was given more power._ **[14000 Power + 3000 = 17000 Power/Critical: 3]**

"Knight of Silence, Gallatin will attack Cosmo Break!" Kurogasa declared turning the card sideways."

"No guard." Ritsu declared.

The blindfolded knight jumped up and slashed at Cosmo Beak, revealing a large cut before it was destroyed into motes.

"Boosted by Marron, Galahad attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next turning the two cards sideways.

"I Perfect Guard with Diamond Ace, dropping Twin Order!" Ritsu countered placing Diamond Ace in the Guardian Circle while dropping Twin Order to the Drop Zone.

_Marron glowed with power giving the boost to Galahad_ **[17000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000 Power/Critical: 3]**. _He then drove his hover jet bike towards the Gundam mecha ready to use the controls to swing his sword until a large red and white mecha robot got in the way_ **[Diamond Ace – 0 Shield] **_Galahad gritted his teeth at this before turning around back to his side of the Field and Diamond Ace disappeared._

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards, both of them glowing golden yellow! "Double Critical Trigger!" He said smugly. "I give all the effects to Eagle of the Skies!"

"Yabai!" Ritsu gritted.

_Eagle Knight glowed very brightly thanks to the trigger bonuses it was given._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power/Critical: 3]**

"Boosted by Young Pegasus Knight, Eagle Knight of the Skies attacks your Vanguard! Plus Eagle Knight's skill! Since I now have more Rear Guards than you, Eagle Knight of the Skies gains an additional +3000 Power!"

Ritsu gasped in shock. He looked at his hand as he had Justice Cobalt, but his other card is another Daiyusha, and he can't intercept with Masked Police Grander, because it wasn't enough. In the end he said, "No guard."

_The Pegasus Knight glowed as he transferred his power to the Eagle Knight in front of him and the latter glowed brighter because he was giving himself more power due to his own ability._ **[18000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 30000 Power/Critical: 3]** _The knight then commanded his eagle to fly towards its enemy. As it did so, the eagle shot lasers out of its mouth with Daiyusha and the Eagle Knight slashed at the Gundam mecha with his two swords making a hit before flying up and Daiyusha exploded._

"Damage Trigger, triple check." Ritsu said as flipped over the top three cards and scoffed as he closes his eyes smiling. "No Triggers."

**[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Engiman Ripple – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robot, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Ritsu**  
**Hand:** 2  
**Front Row:** Masked Police, Grander/**Super Dimensional Robot, Daiyusha**/Empty  
**Back Row:** Cosmo Roar/Glory Maker/Empty  
**Damage:** Army Penguin (F), Cosmo Beak (F), Justice Rose (U), Glory Maker (U), Engiman Ripple (U), Super Dimensional Robot, Daiyusha (U)

**Kurogasa**  
**Hand:** 5  
**Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/**Knight of Tribulations, Galahad**/Eagle Knight of the Skies  
**Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Young Pegasus Knight  
**Damage:** Knight of Quests, Galahad (F), Pongal (F), Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (F), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (F)

* * *

"Whew…" Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Man, you beat me." Ritsu smiled.

"Not bad…" Kazuma said.

"Nice job Kurogasa!" Miharu praised.

"Thanks guy." Kurogasa thanked.

"I'll get you next time though." Ritsu said. "But now, you have Kazuma to face!" He added as he cleared the table of his cards while Kurogasa resets his entire Field. After Ritsu walked away to join Miharu, Kazuma walked towards his side of the table.

"Hope you're ready." Kazuma said as he took out his cards.

* * *

Alright, we can end it there. Again, I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. So anyways, get to reviewing!


End file.
